The Clique:All Grown Up
by HollaBackGurrl
Summary: the Pretty Committee are all grown-up and they are living successful lives...except 1 thing is missing in everybody lives...BOYFRIENDS but what happens when the guys come to visit the girls? Only Hawaii holds in these secrets. XOXO, HollaBackGurrl
1. Now they Meet

The Clique: All Grown Up

Massie's House

1:00 PM: Before the fashion show

"Okay girls, are you guys ready?" asked Massie Block.

"YES, Massie for the last time, WE'RE READY!!", yelled Claire Lyons.

"Wow Kuh-laire, chill out. And yes Massie we're ready", Alicia Rivera giggled.

"Well excuse me. I'm ready to dazzle my people on the catwalk", Massie said.

"Isn't it ironic how Alicia and Kristen's Victoria Secret Angels Fashion Show, Massie and Claire's 7Sins Fashion Show, and my Marc Jacobs Fashion Show are all at the same place…right after each other???", Claire asked.

"I know its amazing!!! Now let's go! I hate being late", Alicia screamed.

"Ah-greed", Massie said and they left.

New York, New York

The Victoria Secret, 7Sins, and Marc Jacobs Fashion Show

In the crowd

"Derrick, why are we here??" Josh Hotz asked.

"I thought it would be kinda funny to see Massie, Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen humiliate themselves on the 'catwalk'", Derrick laughed.

"Oh yeah! I heard they were models! But everybody keeps saying they have legendary 'catwalks', so let's check it out", Kemp Hurley said.

"Okay but guys, try not to laugh at them. They are EXTEMELY self-conscious and sensitive." Chris Plovert said. And with that, they walked in and took their seats.

New York, New York

The Victoria Secret, 7Sins, and Marc Jacobs Fashion Show

The show!!!

Dylan's show came first. The host introduced Marc Jacobs name and the season of the clothes and then the models came out. Kemp looked everywhere for Dylan, but he couldn't find her. Finally, Dylan came out last. Dressed from head-to-toe in Marc Jacobs, Dylan strutted down the catwalk. Kemp just sat there with his mouth wide open. Dylan noticed Kemp in the crowd and began to walk even better.

Next was the Victoria Secret Angels Fashion Show. They called out the names of the models and the show began. Josh and Chris were ready to laugh at Alicia and Kristen. The models began to emerge from the back in luxurious lingerie. Josh and Chris began to look for to look Alicia and Kristen. Finally when the show was about to end, out came Alicia in an all-black Victoria Secret Angels outfit with wings, and Kristen in all-white Victoria Secret Angels outfit with wings. Josh and Chris couldn't believe their eyes. Alicia and Kristen saw the look on Josh and Chris's faces and giggled to themselves. Then Josh and Chris joined Kemp with his mouth hanging.

Finally it was Massie and Claire's turn to dazzle the crowd. Derrick sat in his chair with a cocked attitude. "I'd like to see Massie dazzle me", he said. They announced the title "7Sins" and the models began to come out. Massie and Claire came out last dressed in angel and devil outfits. Massie walked with power while Claire walked with sweetness. They both looked drop dead gorgeous. Once again, each guys' mouth was hanging open.

Then the announcer called Massie,Alicia,Claire,Dylan, and Kristen to the stage. Massie was wearing a red devil out,but more lingerie, Alicia was wearing black Victoria Secret Angel lingerie, Claire was wearing white angel lingerie, Kristen was wearing white Victoria Secret Angel lingerie, and Dylan was wearing green Earthy lingerie. They all waved and air-kissed the crowd and left to go change.

New York,New York

The Victoria Secret, 7Sins, and Marc Jacobs Fashion Show

After the show: 10 Minutes later

After the show, the guys were still sitting in the crowd with their mouths wide open.

"You guys can close your mouths now", Massie said.

"We saw you guys looking!! We knew we were good", Claire gloated

"So tell us what you guys thought", Alicia giggled.

"Well we thought you guys sucked...BUT DID YA'LL SEE GISELE OUT THERE WORKIN' IT!!"Kemp said.

"Hell yeah! She was working that bod!!!!", Derrick said high-fiving Kemp.

The Pretty Committee just stood there with grins on their faces.

"Oh we didnt see Giselle, but we DID se Derrick get socked in the face in the championship game", Massie said high-fiving the Pretty Committee.

"And we saw when Josh passed out from being kicked in the nuts at the championship", Alicia added.

"And when Cam screamed like a girl and ran away when they found a snake on the soccer field", Claire added.

"And when Kemp missed the the ball when they threw it at him and nearly lost the championship", Dylan added.

"And when Chris ran off the field crying because he broke his arm", Kristen added.

"AND LETS NOT FORGET WHEN DERRICK PULLED DOWN HIS PANTS AND EVERYBODY SAW HIS TIDY-WHITIES", the PC said in unison.

"That's what we saw", Massie said and the PC left.

The guys just stood there, not saying anything. "Wow, they got us dudes", Josh said.

"Whatever man, let's just leave"Cam said glancing at Claire as she left.

New York, New York

Massie's House

Pretty Committee Converstation

7:00 PM

"Wow, we so got them",Dylan said.

"I know! Wow im tired! You know what i havent had in a long time?"Kristen asked.

"What??"Alicia asked.

"A vacation",Kristen answered.

"Oh that reminds me! I bought a summer house in Hawaii and i always wanted to go but i never had anybody to go with. Lets go there 1st thing in the morning!! We havent had a vacay in a long time", Massie encourgaged them.

"I agree. Now i can get that perfect tan i wanted", Claire jumped up with glee.

"Well lets get packing", Alicia said grabbing her car keys.

"I'll have a limp come pick everybody up by 9:50 in the morning so be ready", Massie said.

Alicia jumped in her black Bentley Coupe, Claire go in her blue Ferrari, Kristen walked to her white Porsche, and Dylan ran to her grey Lamboughini (sorry i dont know how to spell it).

New York, New York

Massie's Limo

10:00 AM

The Pretty Committee were all waiting in the limo to get to the airport. They were all wearing their flying apparel: purple (Massie), black (Alicia), blue (Claire), pink (Kristen), and gren (Dylan) Juicy Couture sweats with matching uggs. They didnt put on any makeup because the flight was over 5 hours. Then the limo stopped at the airport. The Pretty Committee put on their oversized aviators and got out the limo. They were prepared to go through anything in their path.


	2. On the Plane

New York, New York

On the plane

10:10 AM

When they got to the 1st class section on the plane, the PC popped their ipod earphones in their ears and began to relax.

"Im sorry sir, but there are no more seats on the other side of the 1st class section, but there are plenty seats here in this seciton. I hope it wont bother you too much", the flight attendant said.

"No its fine. Thanks"said a voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

Massie immediately opened her eyes and looked up to see no one but Derrick Harrington taking a seat beside her.

"What the heck are you doing here Harrington??" Massie asked

"Im going on a vacation Mass. That what we celebrities do every now and then", Derrick said laughing

"Well cant you sit somewhere elso?"Massie asked

"I would but as you can see, the other seats are taken. See?"Derrick said pointing to Josh taking a seat beside Alicia, Cam next to Claire, Kemp beside Dylan, and Chris sitting beside Kristen. "Whatevs. Just dont talk to me", Massie said putting her earphones back in her ears and closing her eyes. Suddenly Massie felt her cheek burining. She turned to the left and noticed Derrick staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me Harrington?", Massie asked

"Whoa! Whats with the last name thing? I didnt know it was a crime to look at somebody so beautiful", Derrick said grinning. Massie's cheeks began to burn, so she quickly turned her head.

"Well dont look at me!", Massie snapped.

"Oh come on Mass, you know you want to kiss me. Just cut the bull and do it", Derrick said leaning towards Massie

"You know Derrick...i actually DID miss you. I want you to close your eyes and im gonna show you how much i missed you."Massie said with a smirk. Derrick grinned and closed his eyes. Massie leaned in to kiss him and when she felt his breath on her lips, she picked up her drink and poured it on his lap. Derrick quickly hopped up. "What are you doing?!?!", Derrick practically yelled. "Im showing you how much i missed you", Massie said batting her eyelashes. "Oh you'll come around soon", Derrick said still staring at Massie.

"Josh, I wish you would stop toughing me!", Alicia yelled.

"Well if you'd talk to me, i would stop touching you! Just talk to me, Leesh!", Josh responded

"Fine! What do you want?!?", Alicia said.

"Finally! Now, how have you been soo far??", Josh asked trying to be polite.

"I have been modeling and trying to live my life!", Alicia said

"Oh..do you have a boyfriend??"Josh asked

"Not really. Why do you have a girlfriend??"Alicia asked

"No. I have been saving myself for the right one",Josh said looking deep into Alicia's eyes. The only thing going through Alicia's eyes were "how hot josh looked!"

"Well i hope you find the right one",Alicia said looking away from Josh's eyes.

"Well i did find the right one a couple of years ago..but somehow i lost her being a jackass",Josh said still looking at Alicia.

"Josh plz dont do this!! I have spent years trying to forget about how you broke my heart and i just cant go back. Can we just stay friends??", Alicia asked on the verge of tears.

"We already tried the friend thing Alicia and it never works!! You know you still want me!", Josh said leaning in closer.

"Yea, you're right!! Why dont you meet me in the bathroom so i can show you how interested i am in you...oh and without your pants on. I wanna get this thing over with quickly!", Alicia said with a smirk.

"Okay then!! See you in 5 minutes", Josh said walking away.

"Of course you will....",Alicia said putting her earphones in her ears and her sunglasses on her eyes.

5 minutes later she heard a lady scream! Alicia quickly opened her eyes and saw an old lady beating Josh with her purse!! Josh ran back to his seat and looked at Alicia. "Oh you're good...but not good enough Rivera! You will love me by the end of this vacation!", Josh said.  
"Of course i will..."Alicia said smiling.

Claire had her head turned towards the window so she could avoid a conversation with Cam. She couldnt help but think about how happy she used to be with him. But then again he broke her heart countless times!! But Claire was in a relationship! She had a loving boyfriend who never broke her heart and is always kind to her!

"Uh..hey Claire", Cam said not making eye contact.

"Hey..", Claire said not looking at Cam.

"How has life been treating you??" Cam asked.

"Pretty good. I have a great career that i love and i eat all the food i want and i dont gain much!! What about you??"Claire asked

"Pretty good. Pretty good."Cam said

"So, have you and Nicky or Olivia been doing good??"Claire asked.

"Oh..uh..i dumped the both of them. Nicky started to use me to get to my brother! Who would have thought?! And Olivia fell for Eli and dumped me when you left so...im not dating anyone. Are you??"Cam said.

"Yea. Im dating Connor Foley."Claire said.

"Oh...well are you happy??"Cam said looking at Claire for the first time. "My god she is soo beautiful!! I cant believe the way i treated her!! I need to get Claire back if its the last thing i do!!"Cam thought

"Yes im very happy! Connor is soo nice to me. He calls me everyday, he complements me all the time, and he has never broken my heart!" Claire said looking back at Cam. "Wait..why are both your eyes BLUE?!?!?"Claire asked.

"Oh i got a blue contact for my other eye! Most girls said they liked the blue eyes better instead of the two different color eyes. Do you like it??" Cam asked.

"Not really. The 1 blue eye and 1 green eye made you Cam Fisher. Nobody else had that gift 'cept you. That's why i liked you"Claire said looking down.

"Okay well i'll take it out!"Cam said taking his blue contact out. "Better??"he asked.

"Yea....i kinda always liked the green eye more, but the blue and green eye are perfect on you.", Claire said still looking down. Cam could tell that Claire was nervous. He leaned closer. She still smelled the same like she used to, just like strawberries. Claire felt Cam move in closer and she couldnt help but take a quick sniff. He smelled like his Drakkor Noir. Claire missed it when she used to lean on his neck and smell Drakkor Noir everytime! But she had to quickly snap out of it! She had Connor and he was everything Cam wasnt....so she thought!!!

Dylan kept trying to ignore Kemp but he wouldnt leave her alone!!

"For the last time Kemp..."Kemp just kissed Dylan. Dylan couldnt stop herself this time! She missed Kemp soo much!! Finally Kemp pulled back to grasp for air. Dylan Marvil was actually speechless!!

"Uh...why did you kiss me??"Dylan asked

"Because you're my girl and no other guy can have you. And i have missed you like crazy!!"Kemp admitted

"Kemp, i have thought about you everyday since that day i left! I have missed you soo much", Dylan said. Then they both leaned and started to kiss passionatley. When they pulled aways Dylan started to cry.

"Dylan, wats wrong??", Kemp asked.

"I have a boyfriend soo i cant be with you. Its not really easy for me to break up with someone because i have feeling for him. Im sooo sorry Kemp" Dylan said crying harder

"Its okay Dylan. I still love you and i'll be here for you when you dump that jerk. I know he doesnt love you as much as i do...but i still love you.

Kristen didnt wanna seem like an easy target but she really wanted to just grab Chris by the neck and kiss him the way he used to kiss her!

"Um...Kristen...you're gripping my hand"Chris said.

"Oh sorry"Kristen said letting go of Chris's hand.

"Oh i didnt say you had to let go. I was just informing you that you were holding on to my hand"Chris said.

"So you still like me??"Kristen asked with her eyes widening.

"I always think of you. When im kissing another girl, when im with another girl, when im walking, when im taking a shower, when im doing EVERYTHING!!! You are the only thing that goes on in my mind!! I have missed you sooo much!! I didnt date another girl since you left! But when i became a celebrity, i thought you would never come back to me again so i finally gave up. But i have never loved another girl the same way i loved you", Chris said looking into Kristen's aqua eyes.

"Oh my god...."Kristen said. "I missed you too....but i have a boyfriend!"Kristen said on the verge of tears.

"Well brake up with him. I just admitted my freaking feelings to you!!"Chris said.

"Its not that easy Chris...i just cant im sorry!" Kristen said walking toward the bathroom.  
"Ugh....but i love you Kristen..."Chris said watching the love of his life get away from him AGAIN!!!!

It seems the guys will have to do more to get the girls back.


	3. Hawaii

In the Limo

Maui,Hawaii

6:00 PM

When the airplane landed, the PC were extremely quiet. They really didn't to talk about their experiences they had on the plane with their ex's. Massie really didn't want to admit that she still had feelings for Derrick. Alicia missed Josh so bad it hurt. Claire missed Cam but she didn't want her heart broken again. Kristen was thinking hard about dumping Jake(her boyfriend) for Chris. And Dylan didn't want to admit that she was falling for Kemp again. The whole world was spinning in their minds.

"So does anyone want to go to a club tonight to relax??", Massie asked breaking the silence.

"Sure! Im up for any partying, as usual!!", Alicia giggled.

"Me too!!", Claire said

"Me three!" Kristen said. Maybe a couple of drinks could take her mind off Chris and Jake.

"Uh....me four! What the hell?? I haven't had a shot of gin in a long time!"Dylan agreed too!!

"Okay well when we get to my house, we'll get dressed, and meet in the kitchen. I'll call a limo before i get dressed! Is that okay??"Massie asked.

"Great!!"Alicia, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan said in unison.

* * *

The Briarwood Boys Limo

Maui, Hawaii

6:00 PM

The Briarwood Boys were extremely silent. They couldn't help but think about the girls. They wanted to get back with them and steal their hearts sooo badly.

"I can't believe how hot Massie looks now! And im suprised no guy has married her now!"Derrick said.

"No, you should see Alicia!! No wonder she's a Victoria Secret model! She's hotter than Gisele, Heidi, and Selita combined!! I have got to win her back somehow!",Josh said.

"Dylan looks amazing! I need her back sooo badly!"Kemp said.

"I freaking told Kristen i loved her. And i told her how i think about her all the time! And she rejected me!! She has a freaking boyfriend!! But i guess i dont blame her. The way i treated Kristen was horrible!"Chris said looking down.

"Claire is the same way she used to be! Cept she is wayy cuter and nicer and funnier! I cant believe how cute she looks!! I need her in my life soooooo badly!"Cam said

"Guys...we screwed up badly! But im not gonna sit here and mope. Im ready to go out and have a good time!! Who wants to go to the hottest club and score some Hawaiian babes with me??"Derrick said.

"You're right dude! They're probably laughing at us as we speak so..IM IN!!"Cam said.

"Yea, me too!" Josh agreed.

"I guess...it'll help me keep my mind off of Dylan"Kemp said

"Yea me too"Chris agreed.

"Well we'll go to my house, get dressed, and meet in the kitchen! I'll call for a limo while im in my room. Okay??"Derrick said checking

"Cool!"Cam, Josh, Kemp, and Chris said.

* * *

Back to the Pretty Committee

Massie's Hawaii house

6:30 PM

"Okay is everybody ready",Massie asked

"Yea im ready,Mass! Im ready to score some hotties!!"Alicia said.

"Me too!!"Claire giggled

"Me three! I wonder how many numbers i'll get?"Dylan laughed

"Me four...as in im ready"Kristen said.

"Well we all look like perfect 10s so lets go!!"Massie said. When they got in the limo, they were still very quiet. They were each thinking about the guys. Suddenly Dylan got a txt message. She looked at it from the side of her hip so the rest of the Pretty Committee could see!

Playboy1:Are you gals going to Volcano Mixer??  
BigRedHead:yup. You guys?  
Playboy1:yea. i'll c u there beautiful  
BigRedHead:c u there :)

* * *

Volcano Mixer

Maui,Hawaii

7:00 PM

The Pretty Committe got easy access into the club since they were celebrities. As soon as they stepped in the club, Right Round by Flo Rida was blasting through the club!

"Omg i love this song!!"Alicia said!!

"Me too!! But im going to the bar for a drink 1st"Claire said walking towards the bar.

"Well there goes Claire. Im gonna go ask that hottie by the bar to dance with me!"Massie said looking at the blonde haired guy with crystal blue eyes.

"Well im gonna go the bathroom first!"Dylan said.

"Im just gonna go to the bar"Kristen said.

"Well i guess that leaves me to go score a hottie too!"Alicia said walking toward the dance floor and bobbing her head to the beat of Right Round.

"Omg this club is amazing! Do you guys see how hot these chicks are?!?! This is bananas!!"Derrick said.

"I know!! But im going to the bar first!"Cam said walking towards the bar.

"Wow, he must be thinking about Claire. He always goes for a drink when he's thinking about Claire and is depressed. But once he gets acohol in him, he'll be good to go!! While you other idiots stand here, im going to the dance floor"Chris said.

"Yea well i gotta go the bathroom"Kemp said.

"And im going to hit the dance floor too!! See you guys later!"Josh said.

* * *

On the dance floor

On the dance floor, Alicia was dancing with a strange guy until Josh spotted her! He quickly popped in a piece of gum in his mouth and walked towards her. He creeped behind her and squeezed her waist.

"Mind if i have a dance??", Josh said trying to disguise his voice.

"Sure..oh its you again. Josh, why won't you leave me alone? It's bad enough you broke my heart but now you're trying to make it better by coming in my life again?!? I don't think so!", Alicia said backing up. Then 1234 by Plain White Ts came on. That was Alicia and Josh's song back in high school.  
"Will you dance with me now?? You know this is our song.",Josh said.

"....fine. But this is the only dance you're getting..and don't try anything funny!", Alicia said. Josh put his arms around Alicia's waist and Alicia wrapped her arms around Josh's neck. Alicia couldn't help but feel safe in Josh's grip. She missed the smell of his neck, which by-the-way smelled like Axe-Phoenix. She missed the feel of Josh's grip around her tiny waist. She missed holding on to Josh's neck, knowing he was hers and she was his. And most of all she missed Josh.  
Alicia lifted her head from Josh's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Um...am i doing something wrong??"Josh said, loosening his grip.

"No, you're fine! I just can't believe we're actually in Hawaii dancing to our song.", Alicia said.

"Yea i know. Its kinda odd..but i like it."Josh said. Alicia put her head back on Josh's shoulder. Then Josh moved his face a little closer to Alicia's hair. He loved the way Alicia's hair smelled like vanilla. It was her signature smell that no other girl had but tried to get. He missed how warm her body was and how she never gripped his neck as hard like other girls used to. He missed how their body just clicked together. He missed holding on to Alicia's tiny waist, know she was his and he was hers. He missed Alicia.  
The song was coming to an end and their favorite part of the song was coming up. Josh couldn't help himself. He had to do it. He had to do it NOW. Then he whispered "I love you" and kissed Alicia.

Alicia was exteremely shocked. She was about to push Josh off her but she didn't want to. His breath was minty and his tongue was soft. She didn't want this momenty to end. She didn't want to let go of his body. She didn't want him to stop kissing her. Alicia felt Josh's tongue poking through her teeth. She let her guard down and enjoyed herself.  
Josh couldn't believe Alicia hadn't freaked out by now. But this moment was wayy to good to ruin. He could only imagine himself and Alicia slow dancing in the middle of the floor, kissing away. Finally they both let go for oxygen. Josh looked at Alicia and she was crying.

"Im so sorry. Did i do something wrong??"Josh asked letting go of his grip, but not completely.

"No, Josh you did everything right. But I can't do this...not yet. I don't know if im falling for you again....or if im not. But i cant do this", Alicia said.

"You cant do what?? Please tell me"Josh said trying to figure out what she was doing.

"I cant be with you. I cant be with you right now. I know you're probably sorry about what you did to me in the past...but somehow i cant forgive you...not yet",then Alicia walked away. She texted Massie and told her she was leaving.

Josh chased after Alicia. But when he went out the door, she was gone.


	4. Hawaii Part 2

Volcano Mixer

Maui, Hawaii

Massie just checked her phone to see that Alicia left to go back to the house. She saw what happened between her and Josh and she couldn't help but feel for her. Massie was drinking her third fuzzy naval and she was ready to party! Then a blonde-haired, brown eyed soccer star sat beside Massie.

"What do you want now Harrington?",Massie said. She didnt feel like dealing with his crap today.

"Come on, Massie. Call me by my first name. The second name thing is mine and it only works when i do it to you. Will you please dance with me?? I refuse to leave this club without dancing with you!"Derrick said

"-sigh- Derrick..if i dance with you, will you leave me alone??,Massie rolled her eyes.

"Yes! Just one dance!!",Derrick said with joy. His smile was soo big, Massie thought his cheeks would tear.  
Once on the dance floor, Derrick gripped Massie's waist and Massie grabbed on to his neck. Then they started to dance. Massie was still a little wobbly from the fuzzy navals she drank earlier, but Derrick kept her balanced.

"So, how has life been treating you?",Derrick asked.

"Pretty good. I dont have anything or anyone to bring me down. My modeling career is great and im happy with the rest of the PC."Massie said. "You?"

"Alright. Soccer is sooo fun and me and the boys get to party alot. Im really suprised to know that you dont have a boyfriend."Derrick said.

"Well most of the guys i dated were real jerks. They didnt want to be with me for me. They just wanted my money and to have sex and i hate that! My feeling were hurt soo bad by what they did."Massie said sniffling alittle.

"Oh...i...im really sorry. The same thing has been happening to me. Thats why i dont date as often anyway. Im waiting for the right girl to come along. I always have a good feeling in my mind when i see a good one....just like how i did 7 years ago(they're 22 years old by the way)."Derrick said looking into Massie's eyes.

"Yea i bet you did. And did you have a good feeling in your mind when you broke my heart at that party??"Massie said loosing her grip from Derrick's neck.

"Massie....im really sorry about what you saw at that party. I was extremely drunk and I want you to know i didnt do any of that stuff to hurt you." Derrick said.

"Oh really?! If thats so then why did you say 'this is what you get for sleeping with Chris Abeley??"Massie said.

"Okay maybe i did mean to hurt you...but not literally. I thought you were over me and i didn't want to end my relationship with you. I thought you were sleeping with Chris behind my back...so it thought i would get even with you. But you have to believe im really really really really REALLY sorry about what i did!!"Derrick said gripping Massie's hand.

"Derrick, i dont really want to talk about this now!"Massie said walking away. But just when she was walking away, Derrick grabbed her by the hand and kissed her!! Massie was about to push him off of her but SHE WAS DRUNK!! Too drunk to even stand up straight. Derrick grabbed her waist again and they stood in the middle of the dance floor and made out the rest of the song.  
Massie was feeling dizzy so she pulled her mouth away from Derrick's.

"Uh...i dont feel sooo good!"Massie said walking towards the bathroom.

"Massie hold on!"Derrick said grabbing her wrist.

"Derrick let go! I dont feel good!"Massie said.

"No! Come on!"Derrick said and he walked towards the bar. He asked the bartender for a bottle of water then he and Massie walked towards the door. "Uh...i think you should take this",Derrick said handing Massie 2 white pills.

"Derrick, i may be drunk but im not drunk enough to take some pills you give me!! Im not getting knocked up tonight...especially by you!!"Massie said.

"Um...Massie...these are Tylenols."Derrick said.

"Oh.....thanks...sorry"Massie said.

"Its okay. But i would never try to make you do something you dont want to do. I dont blame you for saying that. I wouldnt want to take advantage of you either."Derrick said.

"Thanks Derry"Massie giggled.

"Derry?? You sure havent called me that in a long time. Are you going into hysteria??"Derrick asked

"Nope. I know exactly wat im doing"Massie said walking up to Derrick and kissed him. Derrick was so suprised he fell backwards. Massie fell on top of him and they continued to make out. They continued to make out for about 15 minutes. Derrick was moving his hands up Massie's shirt to undo her bra. But then Massie had a bad feeling.

"Wait a minute...this is soo wrong!"Massie said gettin up.

"No please dont leave!!"Derrick said.

"Derrick, you know and i know that this wrong. Besides i dont want another broken heart remember."Massie said walking away.

"You will be mine soon Massie Block...very soon."Derrick said.


	5. Hawaii Part 3

Volcano Mixer

Maui, Hawaii

1:00 AM

Kristen and Plovert were arguing over by the bar. Plovert got really angry that Kristen decided to dance with another guy instead of him, and he was waiting a really long time.

"Chris, why dont you just leave me the hell alone?!? I dont want to dance with you and i have a boyfriend. And i dont want to dance with you anyway!!",Kristen yelled.

"Because Kristen, you know you still love me but you dont want to admit it!! I know you dont really love your boyfriend because he is an absolute jerk and an ass to you! And you said you would dance with me! And i have been waiting....1 hour!!!!!! Plus almost all our friends are gone home, and probably sleeping by now!!",Chris said.

"Fine!! If i dance with you, can i plz go the fuck home??",Kristen asked.

"Yes you may!",Chris said back.

"Well give me 1 minute. Im just gonna go to the bar and get one last drink before i dance with you"Kristen said. She walked over to the bar and asked for a martini. She drank the whole thing in one big swallow. Now she was drunk and she was ready to dance with the town's fool. She walked over to the dance floor and Chris grabbed her waist tightly.

"Hey, calm down. I am not one of those slutty prostitutes you pick every night. And loosen up your grip!!"Kristen said then she giggled. Chris loosened up his grip around Kristen's waist. Then they started to slow dance. Becoming very restless, Kristen laid her head on Chris's shoulder and closed her eyes. This the exact same way she remembered Chris: soft, warm, very muscular, nice, and sweet. She always said to herself that she would never leave Chris. But then she caught him having sex with Strawberry. (everybody ready for the flashback?? Okay?? OKAY!!)

_Flashback:  
Earlier that day, the Pretty Committee were getting ready for their dates with the guys. After they were all ready, the guys said they would meet them at Massie's house. As they sat there and waited, and waited, and waited they noticed that there must have been something wrong._

_"Girls, i say we call their cell phones and see if they're okay.",Alicia said worrying about Josh._

_"Yea, we should"Massie agreed. They each called their boyfriends but they didnt get an answer. _

_"Maybe we should call and ask their parents??"Claire said._

_"Even though we would never stoop to that level, i guess we have to."Massie said. They called their parents and they said they were all at Derrick's house.  
They all decided to drive over to Derrick's house in Massie's lamborghini. When they arrived, they noticed that Olivia Ryan's car was in the driveway/_

_"Why the heck is Olivia's car in Derrick's driveway?!?! Im quite sure he has a very good explanation for this!!!"Massie said getting out of her car. The rest of the Pretty Committee got out the car and followed Massie to Derrick's door. When Massie opened the door, nobody was there. The Pretty Committee called their boyfriend's names but they didnt get an answer. "_

_"Maybe we should just leave, you guys",Dylan said._

_"Shh...do you hear that"Massie said shushing Dylan. The rest of the Pretty Committee because very silent. They heard moaning, groaning, and girls screaming and giggling. _

_"Or maybe we should check upstairs."Kristen said. The Pretty Committee silently but quickly walked upstairs. They opened the door to Derrick's room quietly and were shocked at what they saw!! Derrick was freaking having sex with Kori, Josh was having sex with Olivia(she got tired of going after Cam and she already tried Derrick but Massie stopped her before), Cam having sex with NIKKI(camp-tramp), Chris having sex with Strawberry, and Kemp having sex with Alexandra!!! They Pretty Committee put their hands to their mouths to keep from screaming. Tears were rolling down their mascara-steaked cheeks and they could barely keep their eyes opened._

_Then suddenly Derrick said "Guys, we have dates with Massie, Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen."  
Then Olivia said "Why go out with those tramps when you're having us right now??"_

_"Yea but i think we should stop now. This is wayy too wrong and i know that Alicia, Massie, Kristen, Claire, nor Dylan would ever do this to us" Josh said  
"Yea lets just get ready for our dates"Chris said and the boys were getting up. When they were all standing, they turned around and saw their girlfriends crying. They were soo speechless and shocked they couldnt even move.  
Then the guys started walking towards the Pretty Committee._

_"Girls.....will you please let us explain??"Derrick,Josh,Cam,Chris,and Kemp asked. _

_"DONT BOTHER!!!"The Pretty Committee yelled then ran back downstairs and out the door._

_The ran downstairs after them but they didnt make it. The Pretty Committee were driving away in Massie's car. When they walked back into Derrick's house, they saw 5 rings on the counter. There was an amethyst, sapphire, emerald, topaz, and citrine ring on the counter. The Amethyst ring belonged to Massie, the Sapphire one to Kristen, the Emerald one to Dylan, the Topaz on to Claire, and the Citrine one to Alicia. These were the rings that the guys bought for the Pretty Committee. They were their "girlfriend" rings. _

_After that night, The Pretty Committee got on a plane to Los Angeles and were never seen by the boys again._

_End of Flashback._

After remembering that night, Kristen started to cry. She let go of Chris's neck and ran out the door. She wanted to kill Chris but then again she wanted to go back and kiss him for coming back into her life. She heard Chris calling her name but she wouldnt stop. But she lost her balance and fell. The next thing she knew she was in Chris's bed with him making out with tears all over her face.


	6. Hawaii Part 4

Volcano Mixer

Maui, Hawaii

1:30 AM

Dylan and Kemp were having an intense make out session near the bathroom. They were making out for about 3 hours by now.

"Kemp"Dylan said

"Kemp"Dylan repeated,trying to catch her breath

"Kemp!!"Dylan said pulling back.

"Yes Dylan. Oh did you say you wanted to go back to my room?? Okay well lets go"Kemp said with a smile on his face. Dylan giggled a little.

"No....i think we should go in for the night. It's already 1:30 AM and im kinda sleepy.

"Aww.....i dont wanna stop kissing you"Kemp said.

"I dont wanna stop making out with you but i gotta sleep or i'll get huge greyish bags under my eyes."Dylan said.

"Okay but we have to meet up somewhere tomorrow so we can get the rest of the group together. I wonder if they're gone by now"Kemp said

"Well why don't we just meet at Starbucks tomorrow so we can discuss our plans. And i think they are all gone. Hold on let me check my phone.....yea, they're all gone!",Dylan said.

"Well i'll walkyou home,Dyl"Kemp said.

"hahahahaha thanks!"Dylan said

* * *

Derrick's summer house

9AM

Cam's room

Claire woke up with the biggest headache. She tried to sit upright but there was something very muscular holding her close. Claire turned her head and was face-to-face with Cam!! Claire quickly got up and checked herself in the mirror. She was wearing one of Cam's shirts, his shorts, and her hair was sorta cleaned. Without thinking, Claire went and woke up Cam.

"Wake up, you bastard!"Claire said.

"Wat the fuck!! Why did you wake me up?!?"Cam whisper-yelled.

"Did we....do it??"Claire asked,

"Um...."Cam said

"I knew it!! You saw me drunk and you just went ahead and took advantage of me!! Thanks alot you bastard. You know what?? Im going to sue you!! You had no right to touch me!"Claire said.

"Claire calmed down!! I didnt touch you at all.....well besides but me arms around you. I helped you last night. You were soo drunk all you did was throw up everywhere! And i didnt have a key to take you to Massie's house so i just brought you here!! I gave you a shower and i gave you some of my clothes since you were covered in vomit. The least you could do is thank me!"Cam said back

"Wait....so you didnt even do anything to me except help me??"Claire said.

"Yes!! I couldnt just let you sit there and loose control. So i decided to help an old friend"Cam said actually looking Claire in the eyes.

"Oh.....well thanks Cam. I really appreciate that"Claire said.

"No problem. So are you ready for me to take you to Masie's house or do you want me to make you breakfast??"Cam asked.

"Well can you please take me to Massie's house??"Claire asked.

"Sure!! Let me just get my car keys......okay let's go!"Cam said.

10 minutes later......in Massie's driveway.

"Thanks for the ride Cam"Claire said

"No problem Claire. Oh and by the way, im sorry"Cam responded then rode away.


	7. What freakin happened?

Massie's Summer House

9:30AM

The kitchen

Claire was sitting in the kitchen drinking water and eating a Luna bar. Her head was throbbing but somehow she couldnt go to sleep. All she could think about was Cam. She loved sleeping in his arms! She just felt soo safe. And his clothes smelled like Drakkor Noir....just like old Cam used to smell. Why was she thinking about him this way?!?! She is supposed to be mad at him for what he did to her not daydreaming about him!! Ugh but she couldnt!!!! Then suddenly Alicia walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Claire",Alicia said in a drowsy voice.  
"Hey Leesh!"Claire said  
"How did you enjoy the club last night?"Claire asked.  
"Well it wasnt wat i expected to happen. Josh was there"Alicia said.  
"Oh i know...so was Cam"Claire said.

"Well not i feel really uncomforatble. I cant stop thinking about Josh!! You know what?? Im gonna go to Starbucks! When Mass,Dyl,and Kris wake up, tell them where i went. I'll be back in like 1 hour. And i'll take my car"Alicia said.

"Okay, Leesh"Claire said.

When Alicia left, Claire sat there and thought about Cam until Massie came in. Massie walked into the kitchen looking a MESS!!!

"Uh....hey Mass??"Claire said  
"Omg Claire!!! I was wondering if we all got home safely! Where were you last night??"Massie asked.  
"Um....Derrick's house...."Claire answered.  
"Wat?? Do you like him or something now??"Massie asked.  
"NO!! See last night i got totally wasted at the bar and Cam was there. And i started vomitting everywhere and could barely make it home so Cam took me to Derrick's house, thats where they're all staying. He gave me a shower and new clothes. And he put me to bed."Claire said.  
"..................................wow!! And he didnt take advantage of you??"Massie asked.  
"I thought that too, but he didnt"Claire said.  
"Aww..same old Cam"Massie said  
"Yup.....ugh! My head is like spinning with sooo many thoughts! Im gonna go for a walk. See you back in like an hour"Claire said

"Well i guess that leaves me to........do something productive?? Oh hell, im gonna watch my missed episodes of Gossip Girl!"Massie said and plopped down on the couch.

* * *

Meanwhile at Starbucks  
"Hey welcome to Starbucks! How may i serve you??"asked the friendly blonde barista.  
"Um....can i get a white chocolate mocha frap. with mocha drizzle?? (thats my fav drink)"Alicia asked.  
"Sure! And what is your.....OMG YOU'RE ALICIA RIVERA!"the blonde yelled.  
"Yes i am."Alicia said getting annoyed.  
"Uh....sorry about that. We get plenty of celebrities here but im just so suprised to see you!!! You are a bad bitch, girl!!"the barista yelled.  
"Uh....thanks."Alicia said.  
"No prob...uh.....your drink will be ready shortly!"the barista said  
"Thanks"Alicia said and walked away.

While Alicia was waiting for her drink, she sat down at an empty table by the back door. She pulled out her phone and flipped pictures of her and Josh. It was amazing how after soo long, she was looking back at her old pictures with Josh. No matter how badly he hurt her, she was still thinking about the old ways. She practically gave her life up to this boy! She lost her virginity to him. She shared her deepest secrets with him. She laughed with him. She cried with him. She did everything with him!!  
"Um.....Miss Rivera, your drink is ready"said the blonde barista  
"Uh thanks!"Alicia went up to get her drink and walked back to her seat.

"Um.....you mind if i sit here?"said a familiar voice.  
"Um....no i dont thi-"Alicia stopped dead in her words when Josh sat down at the table with her.  
"Hey Leesh. I see your drinking your favorite drink,white chocolae mocha with mocha drizzle."Josh said making total eye contact.  
"Yea.....wait you remembered what MY favorite drink was??"Alicia asked  
"Of course i do. So about last night,where did you go??"Josh asked  
"I went back to Massie's summer house. Why??"Alicia asked back  
"I was worried about you. Look Leesh, i am sooooo sorry about what i did to you and im telling you the truth! I wish i had a time machine to go back and redo everything but somehow i cant. After you and the rest of the Pretty Committee left, I didnt date another girl after you. I just couldnt! But i really wanna make it up to you....if you'll let me"Josh said looking into Alicia's eyes.  
".......................well...."Alicia started but was cut off by this strange looking woman. She looked like a wannabe Vanessa Hudgens(yet like a wannabe Alicia Rivera) but she was skinnier and her hair looked really dirty. She scanned Alicia up and down and rolled her eyes. For some reason the girl looked very familiar to Alicia but she just couldnt tell who she was. Then the girl patted Josh lightly on the shoulder. Alicia looked down and saw the girl holding the hands of a toddler with beach blonde hair and piercing green eyes. The little girl looked sorta tannish but still pale.

"Oh Joshy, I found you!! Me and Heidi have been looking for you everywhere!!"the blonde said.  
"Uh Josh...who is that??"Alicia asked  
"-sigh- NOT AGAIN!! Olivia leave me alone!!! You know and i know that that is not my baby! You got knocked up by Dempsey Solomon and you know that!!!"Josh said  
"Baby?? Olivia??"Alicia asked. Olivia pulled up a chair and sat Heidi in her lap. She looked Alicia up and down again then hugged her.  
"Omg Leesh!! I have missed you soooo much!! This is Heidi. Me and Josh's baby!!",Olivia cooed!!  
"Olivia that is not my baby!! You know that you had a one night stand with Dempsey Solomon! Now go away!"Josh said getting up and grabbing Alicia's hands  
"Mommy....why is daddy with that wady??"Heidi asked.  
"I dont know,Heidi. Why dont you go with him"Olivia said pushing Heidi towards Josh and Alicia  
"Daddy wait up!"Heidi said  
"Oh no!! Listen Heidi, i have told you tons of times that i am NOT your dad! You hang out with your dad in Westchester,remember. Now go back to your mommy and stay there!"Josh said. Heidi started to cry and put her arms up for Josh to pick her up. Josh just stood there. Alicia looked around at all the people staring at her. What had she gotten herself into?? Instead of letting Heidi stand there and cry, she picked her up.  
"Awww you dont have to cry! Im sure your DAD,Josh, will take good care of you!"Alicia said sending hate glares at Josh.  
"Alicia please. You know that baby isnt mine. She has no traits of mine! Just look at her. I look sorta spanish and Olivia looks like a California chick with blonde hair and blue eyes. And Dempsey has green eyes, so she must have gotten the trait from him!"Josh pleaded.  
"Josh....take care of your baby and leave me alone! Im sick of trying to trust you. Now leave me alone"Alicia said. She about to put Heidi down but she wouldnt let go of Alicia's shirt.  
"Wow....your nicer than my mommy. And you wook pretty. And you smell nicer."Heidi said looking at Alicia.  
"Thank you"Alicia said  
"Um....Awesha, can you and my daddy take me to the beach?? I wanna go swimming."Heidi said  
"Well i guess we can. I have nothing better to do"Josh said  
"Uh........oh heck. Let's go to the beach"Alicia said sarcastically.  
"Yay!!! Wait....i dont have a bathwing suit."Heidi said.  
"Ugh...lets go to GAP and get you one!"Josh said.  
"GAP?? Oh no! I dont care if she isnt your baby or MY baby. I will not let any baby im with wear anything from GAP!! Lets go to Ralph Lauren kids and get you a swim suit"Alicia said walking out of Starbucks with Heidi and Josh.

* * *

When they got to Ralph Lauren, they picked out a cute pink bathing suit and went to the beach. When they got to the beach, Heidi went off swimming while Josh and Alicia sat and watched her.  
"So,whats up with Olivia??"Alicia asked  
"Well that night you caught us....you know. Well Olivia left that night and went to Dempsey's house. And she came to my house 4 weeks later and she was vomitting It had been 2 weeks and she said she was sleeping and eating alot! So i took her to the nearest drug store and she bought 5 different pregnancy test (all different kinds) and they all proved that she was pregnant. Then i dropped her off at her doctor and he said she was 3 weeks pregnant. Then she came to my house saying that we were going to be okay and that how we would take turns taking care of the baby. But i told her that i knew that baby wasnt mine! But she ignored me and said that she knew i was still in love with you. And she asked me how can she change herself to make me love her and i said that i couldnt love her no matter how much she changed. So she got mad and i guess she went crazy. She found a picture of you and went to a plastic surgeon. Then she came back like a month later and she had brown contacts, black hair, red lips like yours and huge boobs! Then she started wearing alot of Ralph Lauren and started saying stuff like 'I heart that' and 'Opposite of Yes'. So me and the boys wanted to get away from those stalkers so we moved to Los Angeles. Then Olivia contacted me again and said we had beautiful baby girl and she named her Heidi. But the whole time while she was pregnant with Heidi, she was still with Dempsey."Josh explained.

"Wow......she is really twisted. And she looks NOTHING like me. Why didnt you just get a restraining order on her??"Alicia asked.  
"I tried. See her brother is a Westchester cop and whenever i tried to call an officer on her, she would call her faggot brother and he would threaten to put me in jail. So i packed my shit and got the hell out of that drama. But you have to believe that Heidi isnt mine"Josh said.  
"I believe you. But im still mad at you."Alicia said. The rest of the time they just sat there and looked at Heidi swim. Josh kept staring at Alicia but she never turned around towards him. Finally Alicia was fed up with the suspense and looked and Josh. When she turned towards him, his lips were right beside her and they started to make out. Heidi was calling them for about 5 minutes until they finally pulled away.

"Awesha...STOP KISSING MY DADDY!!"Heidi yelled.  
"uh....i gotta go bye!"Alicia got up and called a taxi. Josh sat there and watched Alicia go away. Then he grabbed Heidi's hands and said for the last time that night "I. Am. Not. Your. Dad. Now lets go find Olivia before i lose my everlasting good mind"Josh said


	8. Wow

* * *

Massie's Summer House

12AM

Massie sat in her room alone. All the PC members were gone and she was bored out of her mind. She kept thinking of Derrick and how much she missed him. Then she heard whispering coming from her balcony but she ignored it,thinkign it was the trees. Then she heard the whispering get louder and she heard her name over and over. Finally fed up with the whispering, Massie got up and walked to the balcony. She looked down and saw Derrick standing below her with white roses(Massie's favorite flowers). Massie couldnt help but smile. Those flowers were the special way that Derrick made her happy whenever she was mad about something.

"Hey Mass, can i come upstairs??",Derrick asked.

"........sure,Derrick.",Massie said. Massie walked downstairs, and out the backdoor and unlocked the door. Derrick handed her the flowers.

"These are for you. I remembered that they are your favorites."Derrick said smiling.

"Thanks"Massie blushed. She couldnt help but smile at that moment. Derrick always knew how to make her smile.

"Um...do you mind if i come in?"Derrick asked.

"Sure. Come on in"Massie welcomed him in. Massie was a purple Juicy Couture hoodie and short-shorts with black Uggs. Her hair was in a medium height ponytail and she looked sorta happy.

"Um....how about we go upstairs. I hate having people downstairs. Its messy down here."Massie said. She quickly pulled out her phone and txtd the Pretty Committee and told them to not come to the house till like 2PM. She felt that she would probably have alot of catching up to do with Derrick.  
"So.....Massie.....how are you doing?"Derrick asked walking into Massie's room.  
"Oh im good. Im was just sitting in my bed listening to music."Massie responded.  
"Oh really? What song??"Derrick said  
"Um....We Belong Together by Kelly Clarkson"Massie blushed.  
"Oh.........wow...you look really.....hott today!!!"Derrick said.  
"hhahahah thanks! You havent changed at all"Massie laughed.  
"Thank-you. I ...do you have anything to drink?? Im soo thirsty."Derrick asked  
"Oh yeah. I kinda only have like liquor. And they're all pretty strong."Massie blushed again  
"Oh thats cool. Thats all i need."Derrick said. They went downstairs to get something to drink. They found themselves drinking a bunch of liquor and catching up on things that happened when the Pretty Commitee left. Massie was having the most fun that she had had in ages. When they were good and wasted, Massie and Derrick started to make out. Usually Massie would have pulled back by now, but she didnt want to. She missed Derrick soo much. She had to have him! Derrick pulled back and carried Massie upstairs into her room. He set Massie on the bed and they continued to makeout. The makeout session was getting wayy too heated and they didnt want to stop. Massie unzipped her hoodie and took it off and she helped Derrick take off his top. She missed the touch of his body against hers. Derrick took his hands and started to feel around on Massie's body until he found the right spot. He slwly unhooked her bra and massaged her right boob. Massie moaned a little which made Derrick feel lucky. Derrick worked his way down Massie's neck and started licking her. Then he worked his way up and continued to makeout with Massie. He started to lick her lips,asking for permission and she opend her mouth. Massie started to massage Derrick's tongue with hers and they continued to makeout for about 5 more minutes. Derrick tried to unzip his pants but couldnt get them down then Massie started to help him. Then Derrick pulled down Massie's pants. Massie started nibbling on Derrick's neck while he tried to get the condom on. Then Derrick shoved himself into Massie. Massie let out a little moan which meant she wanted Derrick to go harder. Derrick did as Massie told him to do. He started to caress her left boob and makeout with her at the same time. Massie couldnt take it anymore. She started to moan even louder and which made Derrick go even faster and harder. Derrick continued to suck on Massie's (now large B-cups) boobs. Massie screamed Derrick's name and continued to tell Derrick to go harder and harder and he did as she told him. Massie gave Derrick a hickey on the side of his neck and he gave her a matching one. But they didnt care. They were enjoying each other. After 30 more minutes of going at it, they finally stopped. Derrick collasped on top of Massie and they kissed each other.

"Wow......well that was something"Derrick grinned

"Yup! Well i cant lie. That had to be my best time ever"Massie blushed

"Look, we even have matching hickeys"Derrick laughed.

"Ahhh i see. Well how about we meet later at the Olive Garden say....7:30?"Massie asked

"Omg! Massie Block, are you asking me on a date??"Derrick said sarcastically

"Well if you show up...then yes"Massie laughed

"Oh....THEN COUNT ME IN!!"Derrick said.

"Oh okay see you later"Massie said. Massie walked Derrick out the backdoor and kissed him one last time. She couldnt remember the last time she had that much fun. She texted the Pretty Committee and told them that they could come back if they wanted to but she didnt get a respond so the were probably doing something too.

**Well i hope most of yall enjoyed this. I only did what my fans wanted and i kinda enjoyed it!! Plz review if you like the new way i write my stories!!!  
-HollaBackGurrl ;)**

**

* * *

**

Claire was making out with Cam in the park and she was getting alittle too uncomfortabel making out in public.

"Um...Cam..why dont we go somewhere more private"Claire said.

"Your rite. Hey lets go to my hotel room i just bought. I needed to get away from most of the drama at home so i just bought a room for a couple of nights.

"Okay lets go"Claire said.

When they walked into the hotel room,they started drinking tons and tons of gin and beer and other acoholic beverages. When they were 100% drunk, they started making out on Cam's bed. Cam pulled Claire's top off and started kissing her even more. He worked his way down to her perfect A-cup boobs and started to massage one of them. Claire closed her eyes and started to call Cam's name. Cam pulled Claire's pants off and she pulled his off and Claire started licking Cam from top to bottom. She never felt this way before and she was enjoying this excitement. Cam reached into his jacket pocket,searching for a condom, while Claire massaged his lower area. Once Cam found the condom in his jacket pocket. He quickly slided it on and put himself into Claire. Claire started moaning and telling Cam to go faster and harder. Cam did as Claire told him and started banging her even harder and faster. Claire started kissing Cam and he licked her lips and Claire started massaging Cam's tongue with hers. Cam started sucking on Claire's breasts and Claire was almost at the point where she was going to start screaming. Cam started banging Claire even harder than before and Claire started screaming Cam's name. Claire was about to tell Cam that her vagina hurt from all the tough banging but she decided not to. She loved the feeling of the pain and continued to scream Cam's name. Then Claire pulled the condom off of Cam and started to give Cam a blow job. Cam started breathing heavily and moaning things like "oh my god" and "keep going". Claire contined for about 25 more minutes. When she came up for air, Cam slipped on another condom and banged Claire even harder than before. Claire screamed for Cam to keep going and go faster. After 35 minutes, Claire collasped ontop of Cam. They were bothing breathing heavily and soaking wet. Finally when they got their breathing under control, they got dressed, got back on Cam's bed and started watching television. Cam and Claire started to make out again but they didnt take it any further.

* * *

Kristen was sitting in Pinkberry eating yogurt with strawberries and blueberries. Just then a stranger came in the store but Kristen was still eating and didnt look up. Kemp just stared at Kristen from afar and watched her throw her bowl away. When she returned to her seat, a stranger walked up behind her and put his hands around her eyes and whispered "okay. dont be alarmed im goig to play a game with you. if yo guess who i am, i will do to you what YOU want. but if you guess incorrectly, i will do onto you that I want. okay??"the stranger whispered. Kristen quickly thought of a plan. She thought this would actually would be fun. She thought it was her ex-boyfriend because the PC kept telling her that he still liked her. "okay...mike??"Kristen said. "oh im sorry you guess incorrectly. now lets go"the stranger yelled. The stranger walked Kristen outdoors and into his car. He walked to the driver side and drove her to the Kileau Hotel. While driving in the car, he put a mask on his face so she couldnt tell who he was and they went through the back door. He locked to door to his suite and sat Kristen on the bed. While the stanger walked to the door to go lock it, Kristen quickly slipped off her underwear and threw them on the other side of the room. The stranger walked back to Kristen and said "okay. now we get to have fun" but 1st he put a blind fold around Kristen's eyes and tied it really tight and handcuffed her hands.

"Okay but first let me crawl to the top and get comfortable"Kristen got on her knees, and crawled to the top. The stranger saw Kristen's private areas and smiled to himself. "Now lets go"Kristen said.  
The stranger started to pulling Kristen's clothes off her and she ripped off his clothes. The stranger tongue kissing Kristen and pulling Kristen's hair. Kristen started smiling to herself and thought of a way to taunt the stranger. "Pulling my hair? Is that the best you have??"Kristen said. The stranger felt intimidated and shoved his business into Kristen as hard as started fucking extremely hard. But Kristen didnt have enough. She wanted more. She found the stranger's mouth and started tongue kissing him while he was fucking her. "is that the best you got?? Im not even moaning!"Kristen said. The stranger took his finger and started fingering Kristen and fucking her with his stuff at the same time. Kristen was moaning loudly and began tongue kissing the stranger. The stranger pulled his business out of Kristen and went low. Kristen started moaning even loader. "Enjoying yourself??"the stranger asked. "not even close"kristen said with a smirk. the stranger shoved his business into kristen again and started banging her even harder and faster than before. Kristen started screaming and telling him to keep going. The stranger gave her a hickey on the top of her neck and started sucking on her boobs. Kristen continued to groan and moan loudly. Then the stanger whispered in Kristen's ears "now that i have sorta pleasured you, its your turn to pleasure me" and he grabbed Kristen's head and forced to go low. Kristen started to give the stranger a blow job and she didnt let go. The stranger was moaning and breathing heavily and saying things like "go. dont stop" and Kristen continued. After about 10 minutes of sucking, Kristen finally let go. The stanger jammed himself into Kristen again and started banging at supersonic speed. Kristen screamed almost at the top of the lungs until the stranger put his hand around her mouth.  
After 10 more minutes of banging, the stranger finally stopped. "Now that we're done, can we unmask ourselves??",Kristen said  
"Uh....sure if you promise me that you wont get mad"the stranger said  
"Okay i wont get mad"Kristen said then he uncuffed Kristen's hands and and pulled the blind fold off her eyes. Then he pulled off his mask and stared at Kristen. IT WAS KEMP!!!!!

"Oh no!! Kemp?!?!"Kristen said.  
Kemp backed up a little. "Uh...K-k-Kristen, remember you wont get mad"Kemp said.  
"Oh i wont"Kristen kissed Kemp and ran out the door.

* * *

Alicia was sitting in the mall when she thought of seeing some random movie. She walked to the movie theater and picked a random movie. She went to the consession stand and got a bunch of candy and popcorn. She picked a seat in the back of the movie theater and she noticed that nobody was in that movie. The movie started and the theater got extremely dark and loud. Alicia sat her snackes on the floor and started to watch to movie. Just then a random guy sat beside her. She couldnt tell who the guy was because it was extremely dark in there. The guy sat beside Alicia and 'accidentally' put his hands on Alicia's. Alicia was about to pull her hand from beneath the stranger's hands but she noticed that his hands were extremely warm like a special guy's. "So....how are you doing??"the guy said.

"Im good....."Alicia said.

"And your name is??"the guy said.

"Alicia.....Alicia Rivera. And you??"Alicia said.

"Josh.......Josh Hotz"the guy said.

"Josh??"Alicia asked.

"Yea Leesh its me..."Josh said. Josh crashed his lips against Alicia's lips and started kissing her. Josh pulled back and stared at her. Alicia was sooo speechless. She had no clue wat so say!! So she leaned in closer and started makin out with Josh but she didnt want to make it too extreme soo she didnt tongue kiss him. But how could she when he was tickling her lips with his tongue. Alicia opened her mouth and Josh jammed his tongue right into her mouth. That was always his trick to tongue kiss her. They started massaging each other tongues and touching each other. Then Josh worked his hands up to Alicia's bra and unhooked Alicia stopped.

"If we're gonna do this now,we'd better just go to your room."Alicia said.

"Cool!"Josh smiled to himself and drove to Derrick's summer house. He walked in before Alicia to make sure nobody was in there. Then after checking Alicia came in and went to his room.

When they got to Josh's room they threw nearly everything on the floor. They were kissing then Alicia pushed Josh on top of his bed. She unbuttoned her shirt and made out on top of him. Josh leaned over and turned off the lights. While they were making out, Josh tickled Alicia's lip again, making her giggle and open her mouth,then Josh started to tongue kiss her. Josh made his way down Alicia's neck and reached into his pocket. Josh tried to pull his shirt off then Alicia helped him pull it off. Then they went back to making out. Josh started yanking on Alicia's shorts and pulled them off her. Then Josh started to pull off his pants. While he reached for a condom in his drawer,Alicia rubbed his lower area to make him hard. Once Josh got the condom on,he shoved himself into Alicia. Alicia moaned alittle and Josh started to go at a faster tempo. Alicia was gasping for air and still moaning at the same time. She really missed Josh alot but she didnt think she could have him since he had a baby with Olivia. Alicia started to moan Josh's name and he started to bang her harder. Alicia moaned loader and loader the faster Josh went. Josh started massaging Alicia's boob while still banging her. Alicia was kinda getting frustrated with herself. She felt good but uncomfortable at the same time. She just couldnt stand the fact that Josh had continued to do it with Olivia then he got her pregnant!!

"Look Josh, i really cant do this!"Alicia said getting up and grabbing her clothes.

"What?!? Why?? Is this because of the whole Olivia and Heidi thing?? I told you that Heidi wasnt mine!! That Dempsey's baby!!"Josh said.

"Well did you guys give a DNA sample to see if that's your baby??"Alicia asked.

"No because everytime i wanted to get one, Olivia wouldnt disappear then show up again. What can I do to prove that the baby isnt mine??"Josh asked.

"Why dont you think of a plan to get DNA from the baby like get a sample of her hair whenever Olivia leaves her with you or take her to the doctor for a 'check-up'"Alicia grinned. "But for now,the baby's yours and I cant do it with you. Bye"Alicia said.

"Wait...the next time I get Heidi and want to take her to get the 'check-up', will you come along?? Heidi really likes you and she'll believe anything you tell her"Josh pleaded.

"Sure. But until then.....ta-ta!!!!"Alicia said walking out the door.

**Sorry it took me wayyy too long!! But im finally done with the 8th chapter!! I hope yall enjoy it....even though its alot mature!!!!**


	9. Wanna go to dinner?

* * *

Massie's Summer House

6:45PM

Massie's room

Massie was sitting in her room,getting ready for her date with Derrick. She was sooo excited to see him again after*you know what*!! She took a long hot shower, flat ironed her hair, tried on like a million different outfits until she found the perfect one, and used her new favorite perfume,Vera Wang Rock Princess. When Massie was ready, she checked the time and it said 7:25. Since she was meeting him at the Olive Garden,she decided to wait at least 5 minutes after 7:30. So she checked and rechecked her outfit in the mirror. She wore a WetSeal purple pleated dress,Missselfridge black skinny jeans,Christian Louboutin Diaporama heels, Louis Vuitton Monogram Vernis Pochette Wallet, Dior Ionic mascara, Dior one colour eyeshadow, Dior 'DiorKiss' Luscious Lip-Plumping Gloss, and jewelry from Tiffany&Co. Her heair was shiny and flattened to perfection and she was ready to drive Derrick crazy.**(if you want to see how this outfit looks,i'll write the website on the bottom of this page).** When it was 7:38, Massie got in her black Escalade and drove to Olive Garden. When she walked in, she looked around for Derrick but she didnt see him.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom"Massie thought to herself. Massie ordered a table for 2 and a bottle of wine. She sat there for like 10 minutes and she had already ordered and ate most of her food. "Um....maybe he got the wrong Olive Garden"Massie thought again to herself. But she was getting wayy to fed up. She called a waitress. "Um...excuse me. How many Olive Gardens are on this island??"Massie asked trying to not get irritated. "This is the only one on this island,miss"the hybrid(black haired)waitress said. "Thanks. Can you bring me my check now"Massie said getting completely irritated. "Sure. I'll be right back"the waitress said. 3 minutes later, the waitress returned with Massie's check. Massie left a 100 bill on the table and left out. She was soo agry with Derrick!! How could he just seduce her,plan on having a date with her, AND STAND HER UP!?!? Who the hell did he think he was?? Well he must nawt know who he's dealing with?? Massie was soo angry she drove straight to Derrick's house.

When she went to Derrick's house,she knocked on the door but nobody answered. But she when she knocked,she noticed that the door was unlocked. Massie walked in but she didnt see anyone. But then she heard alot of noise upstairs. Massie snuck her head outside and noticed that Josh,Cam,Kemp,nor Chris's cars were outside. But she did notice a black toyota outside. Massie walked back into the house and heard small amounts of moaning coming from two people. Massie took her heels off slowly and walked quietly upstaris. When Massie got upstairs, she went through every room but none of them looked like it could be Derrick's room. When Massie slowly got down the hall,the moaning became even loader. When Massie got the final room,the door was opened partially. Massie peaked into the room alittle and saw a girl with blackand blonde streaks wearing disgusting green panties and bra. Massie pushed the door opened a little more to see who it was. When she opened the door,she saw Derrick fucking Kori doggy style. Massie was so disgusted with herself. She couldnt believe she let Derrick trick her again!! Kori and Derrick kept moaning louder and louder. Massie was getting extremely frustrated and cleared her throat loud enough for them to notice her standing there.

Kori and Derrick both looked up and stared at Massie. She was standing at the doorway with her heels in her hands. Massie could feel tears beginning to well in the back of her eyes but she wasnt going to let them see her cry. Derrick was extremely speechless. He quickly pushed Kori away from him and started getting up.

"Dont bother getting up,Derrick. You showed me how much you missed me and how much you cared to come to our DATE!!"Massie said almost yelling.

"Massie im so sorry!!! But you gotta believe me!! Kori came over here and seduced me! I was actually getting ready for the date. It must have..."Derrick started to say but Massie cut him off.

"slipped your mind?? Yea, I always seem to slip your mind. Just like years ago when you cheated on me with that worthless piece of shit you're fucking like a dog"Massie said

"Who are you calling a piece of shit,you hoe? You're just jealous that Derrick chose me over you TWICE!! So i guess that means you lose and i win"Kori started get up while laughing.

"No bitch, i win. Im the one with the famous job and the celebrity life while you still live in Westchester. I know how you work in McDonalds in Albany and how you prostitute at night. And i also know how you got with a druggie in Albany and got knocked up. So no Kori, I won. But to save you the trouble, you can keep Derrick for good. Im sick of believing his bs"Massie said putting on her shoes and walking out the door.

"Whatever,bitch"Kori said after Massie. Kori quickly put on her top and pants and stood up. She looked over at Derrick but he was standing at the doorway crying. Kori walked over to him and kissed his neck. "Its okay,Derry. Im here for you baby. You dont deserve that skank, Massie."Kori told Derrick.

"Will you get off me?!! The only reason why i put up with you is because you're a prostitute. Im sick of dealing with you. Im going to make this perfectly clear with you:I DONT LIKE YOU! I dont love you and i never will!! That time when Massie caught us together and tonight will never happen again!!!! I want Massie, not you! Now leave me alone"Derrick said through tears.

"Fine Derrick!! I know you still want me. BUT YOU STILL HAVE TO PAY ME!!!"Kori said.

"Here's your money"Derrick said throwing three $20 bills at her. "Now leave me the hell alone"Derrick said. Kor walked out the room and grabbed her cell phone and texted Olivia.

**Kori: mission accomplished. i got the slut to believe derrick stood her up. and now she's mad at him. Livs ur a genius!**

**Olivia:perfect. im leaving heidi with josh now **

**Kori:k. see you at club volcano**

**Olivia: peace **

Massie had txtd the Pretty Committee and they all agreed to meet at Club Volcano. Massie was ready to enjoy herself!!!


	10. Cat Fight!

**(sorry i forgot to write the website on the last chapter. here it .com/massie_derricks_date/set?id=4895354) (and you can check more of my sets on polyvore too :))**

Club Volcano

At the Bar (Massie, Alicia, Claire, Dylan, and Kristen)

7:35 PM

Massie, Alicia, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan were all at the bar talking about their experiences they had the past days.

"Omg Leesh! He has a baby? WITH DUH-LIVIA?!?"Massie asked.

"Yup! But he told me the baby isnt his. He said that the baby was Dempsey's. Im dont really believe him but im going to find out for myself"Alicia said.

"Wow,Leesh! Well i also had a day! I had sex with Cam! And even though i would be disgusted with myself, i kinda enjoyed it...."Claire confessed.

"Yeah,we all knew you would. But the same goes for me. I.....I did it with Kemp too. But that seemed like the best sex i ever had in my life. I guess we all got it bad except for you,Dyl"Kristen said looking at Dylan.

"Mmhm"Dylan said drinking her tequila. She had never lied to the Pretty Committee before but it was only to help them get back with the ones they love.

"Well im sick of sitting here talking. Hey bartender! Bring down 5 dirty martinis!!"Massie said.

"Oh yea!!"Claire said. After drinking their martinis and more drinks, the PC all got on the bar and started dancing like crazy. Who cares if they are celebs. No paparrazzi were around to take pictures and they didnt care. Soon Massie spotted Olivia, Strawberry, Kori, Nikki, and Alexandra walk into the club. They were wearing the skankiest clothes and had makeup caked on their faces. The PC stepped off the bar once they saw them walk in.

"Well,well, well. Look at what we have here. 5 sluts"Nikki said.

"Oh now she wants to start! Nikki what the hell do you want?!?"Claire said.

"I want you to leave Cam alone! He wants me and you know it!! He was mine 1st and he will always love me!!"Nikki said.

"Oh right....like how he loved you today when me and Cam _slept_ together??"Claire smirked.  
"You slut! You slept with my boyfriend??"Nikki asked.  
"He isnt your boyfriend!!! And you can have his lying ass! All he's good for is cheating!"Claire said.  
"So thats what you think of me,Claire?? I promise you, i didnt mean to cheat on you. Please forgive me! Im extremely sorry!!"Cam said.  
"Cam, I cant forgive you. I always told you I loved you so many times and you never even said it once."Claire said.  
"Claire....I love you! Okay? Are you happy now?? Can we please get back together now??"Cam asked  
"No we cant Cam. You dont mean it."Claire said.  
"Oh get over yourself,you slut!!"Nikki said.  
"What??"Claire asked.  
"You always get what you want. Cam was mine first and im not gonna let you make him feel sad. Cam, I love you! And i know you love me,too. Please just forget about Claire! She doesnt deserve you,but I do. Please take me back!"Nikki pleaded.  
"Yeah Cam, take her back."Claire said.  
"Nikki.......i dont want..... Cam was cut off when Nikki kissed him. He was soo much in shock that he fell backwards. He kept trying to push Nikki off of him but she wouldnt let him go. After 2 more minutes of strain-kissing (:P),Nikki let go.

"Nikki...IM GETTING A RESTRAINING ORDER ON YOUR BEAT DOWN ASS!! I dont love you and i never will!! That "thing"we had that night,will NEVER happen again! Im sick of you! I love CLAIRE not you! You never had me first!!!"Cam got up and walked up to Claire. "And i guess i will never have you either"Cam said disappointed.

"Well way to go! Now you skanks just had to come here and mess everything up!! Why cant you just leave us alone?!"Alicia asked.

"Because you stole our boyfriends!! WE LOVED THEM 1ST!!!"Olivia ran up to Alicia and grabbed her hair. Alicia screamed and slapped Oliva in the face. Then Kori ran up to Massie and pushed her. Massie returned the favor and pushed Kori into the edge of the bar. Nikki was slapping Claire in the face and Claire was trying to push her off. Alexandra ran up to Kristen but Kristen had already kicked her in the stomach(soccer skills). Dylan was already punching Strawberry in the stomach and Strawberry was trying to get back on her feet.

**(Now im about tell each fight individually.)  
Massie: **Kori pushed Massie into the bar and was pulling her hair. Massie balled her fist up and punched in the face. Kori fell on the ground and grabbed Massie's legs and pull her on the floor with her. "This is for stealing Derrick from me,you bitch"Kori said slapping Massie in the face. Massie could taste the blood in her mouth. She pushed Kori with all her power and puched her in the mouth. "And thats for sleeping with Derrick!"Massie said punching Kori in the,giving her a black eye. After like 4 minutes,Kori got up. "Massie Block, im going to sue for all you've got!!"then she ran out the door crying.

**Alicia:** Olivia was still grabbing Alicia's hair and pulling. "You slut! You knew Josh was in love with me!"Olivia said. She pushed Alicia into the girls bathroom. "Why dont you go tell somebody who cares?!?"Alicia grabbed Olivia's hair. "And why are you trying to look like me?!"Alicia said slapping Olivia in the face. "Im trying to look like you!! Josh likes me with dark hair!! And if he didnt love me, then why would he tell me he wants to have a baby with me?!? And he did!!"Olivia yelled. ".GIVE.!!! And you had that baby with Dempsey!"Alicia said and kicking Olivia in the stomach one last time. Olivia ran into the bathroom stall and Alicia dunked her head in the toilet. "Now leave me alone!!"Alicia said. Olivia pulled her head out the toilet and started crying. Her nose was broken and she had a bloody nose and lip! "Im sooo going to sue you!!"Olivia ran out the bathroom.

**Claire:**Claire was on the floor punching Nikki in the face. Nikki was screaming but nobody cared what happened. Nikki grabbed Claire's hair and triend to yank it off. Claire was about to scream but she didnt give Nikki the satisfaction. She grabbed Nikki by the throat and pulled her face-to-face. "Now im going to tell you one time, and one time only:Stay the hell out of my life. Leave me alone. If you want Cam, . The next time i see you saying something bad about Cam,yelling at Cam,or saying anything bad about me, i will find any boyfriend you might have and .stupid"Claire said and let go of Nikki's neck. "Fine. I'll leave him alone. Just let go of me,please!"Nikki said. "Oh and one last thing"Claire said and punched Nikki in the nose. "Now get out!"Claire screamed.

**Kristen:**Kristen had Alexandra on the floor while she was kicking her. Alexandra was on the floor screaming. Once Kristen was done with her, Alexandra ran into the bathroom and started vomitting in the toilet. Kristen totally won that fight.

**Dylan:**Dylan was just talking to Strawberry. Since she and Chris were already together,she didnt have to fight wit Strawberry."Well i guess since all my friends are leaving, i better go with them. Nice seeing you,Dyl"Strawberry. "Peace!"Dylan said walkin to the PC.

Once they were done fighting, they got their purses and left. They had too much on their minds.

**Um....im sorry to interupt this story but could you pple like** **MassiekurxDerringtonkur** **and GlamorousX33 stop saying i ripped off Glamorousx33's story! I dont give a good sh** if her story came out 1st or not. I didnt rip off your story anyways. Mine is wayy different than yours and get over yourself. Your story isnt all that good anywayz. So shoo your idiot flies!!!**


	11. The truth

Outside 's office

Josh's Escalade

12PM

Alicia was in Josh's truck with him and Heidi. They were finally going to find out if Heidi was Josh's baby or not.

"I cant believe you,Massie,Claire,Dylan,and Kristen beat them up!! Way to go"Josh laughed.

" Mommie came home last night and she was crying and her face was red."Heidi told Josh. Josh glanced at Alicia. Alicia cheeks turned bright red. She forgot that Olivia might go home to Heidi and Heidi might see her face. Oh well,huh?? They finally pulled up to Dr. Tiki's office.

"Well this is it......i get to finally tell you that Heidi isnt mine and get on with my freakin life"Josh smiled and touched Alicia's hand. Alicia quickly snatched her hand away.

"Yea.....we'll see about that. Let's go,Heidi"Alicia said rolling her eyes. Once they got into the office, they signed in and sat in the lobby. There were a bunch of pregnant couples,ladies with babies,single ladies,and elderly people in there. Alicia,Heidi, and Josh sat on a couch together when an old lady came up to them.

"Aww is that your baby?? She is soo cute.................how did she get blonde hair??"The lady asked.

"Oh no this isnt my baby. Its his"Alicia said pointing to Josh and smirking.

"Yeah.........my baby......."Josh said smiled sarcastically.

"Oh,she is adorable!!"the old lady said and walked away. Josh looked at Alicia and chuckled to himself. He pulled out his phone and texted Alicia.

**Hotzkiss:O shes my baby??  
HolaGurrl:mmhm........until we find out  
Hotzkiss:u kno she isnt mine  
HolaGurrl:idk anything yet  
**They waiting there for like an hour by now. By then,Heidi had fallen asleep. Just then the doctor called Josh's name. They followed the nurse into this huge light blue room. It was extremely cold in there and Alicia started to shiver. Josh noticed Alicia shiver and offered his jacket.

"Hey Leesh,do you want my jacket?? Its kinda really cold in here."Josh said.  
"No.....no thats okay"Alicia said.  
"-sigh- fine.........you'll see"Josh smiled to himself. He had that adorable boyish smile that made Alicia's knees go weak. Alicia quickly pulled out her phone to keep from giggling.

After about 10 more minutes of waiting,the doctor finally came in.  
"Hello there! I'm the doctor. What is the problem?" asked the doctor.  
"Hi,im Josh Hotz. I just wanted a DNA test to determine if this is my baby or not. Can we do it now??"Josh asked.  
"Sure! And does the pretty lady want one too??"he said staring at Alicia  
"Oh no. Thats my _girlfriend_. We havent had a baby yet"Josh said getting jealous. Alicia's eyes became extremely wide and she turned her attention to Josh.  
"Okay then. Very well. Well i'll have a nurse come in here to take blood from you and the baby?" asked.  
"Yes sir. Thank you very much."Josh smiled. The doctor left the room to go get a nurse to draw blood from Josh and Heidi. Alicia quickly pulled out her cell phone and texted Josh.

**HolaGurrl:_your _girlfriend??  
Hotzkiss:sorry :)  
HolaGurrl:yea thats nawt funny  
Hotzkiss:well once you find out that heidi isnt mine......  
HolaGurrl:o u w8. here's cums the blood withdrawl  
Hotzkiss:lol you said cums  
HolaGurrl:look up  
**Josh looked up and the nurse was standing above him with a needle and tube attached to it.

"Okay ,im going to need you to make a fist with your hand and stay completely still"the nurse said. To make himself not move,Josh stared at Alicia while the nurse drew his blood. Then the nurse made her way to sleeping Heidi and drew blood from her. She barely felt it.  
"Okay now. You should expect your results in 2 days. Come in at noon. Thank you"the nurse said and left.

"Okay now lets go"Josh said picking up Heidi and leaving. The whole ride back to Massie's summer house Josh kept side-glancing at Alicia. Alicia noticed him staring and broke the silence. "So...what are we going to do until 2 days?"Alicia asked.  
"Wait.....you want to do something with me for two days??"Josh asked.  
"Sure! This is actually the most fun and drama i have been through in months! Wanna go out to eat tomorrow??"Alicia asked.  
"Of course! I'll take you to a really cool spot tomorrow at 3pm!"Josh smiled.  
"Okay! See you then!"Alicia got out and went into Massie's house.


	12. Omg!

The Hula Mall

2:35PM

Main Entrance

Massie finally decided to get away from the drama. She was sick of Derrick and that she found her one and only cure:SHOPPING!! Massie walked into the mall and saw all her favorite designers: Dolce&Gabana, Chanel,Victoria Secret, Ralph Lauren, Barnes and Noble, etc. She was ready to hit those dressing rooms and try on as many clothes her skinny arms could she walked into Dolce&Gabana. She went in and saw this adorable denim skirt. She found a purple top and skinny jeans and went into the dressing room. For some reason,Massie got Derrick off the mind easily......or did she??

_Massie's POV_

_Omg this skirt and these jeans are soo cute. Derrick always thought i looked sexy in skinny jeans. Ugh! Come on Mass, you can get plenty other guys instead of Derrick! He was a jerk to you and broke your heart several times!!! You deserve better than him. Besides, he's in love with that skank,remember?? But how could i ever get over him?? He was the only guy i ever loved! He was the only guy that could make me laugh when i wanted to cry. He was the only guy that brought my silly mind back to earth! He always protected me. Maybe it wasnt his fault he cheated with that slut. Who am i kidding?!?! Of course it was his fault!! Ugh!!!! Im just gonna buy this skirt,skinny jeans,purple top,and sunglasses and just leave!_

Maybe Massie couldnt get Derrick out of her mind. She walked into Victoria's Secret next. She found a bunch of bra and panties then bought them. She wasnt going to waste any time thinking of Derrick while in Victoria's Secret. Gawd forbid! The thoughts she might have while thinking of Derrick in there!! Massie walked into Ralph Lauren next. She found a bunch of shirts and pants to try on and walked into the dressing room.

But Massie wasnt the only one in the mall that day!

* * *

Derrick was thinking over in his mind how he could get Massie back. She was the most beautiful girl in the world to him(and probably thousands other guys too) and he couldnt just let her go the way he did. He was finally going to get back with Massie,but Kori just had to mess him up. But it wasnt her fault since,of course,he couldnt just say no. Ugh! Not having Massie in his life sucks more than before. Derrick was driving around the island in his car when _My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson_ came on. Usually he wouldnt listen to this girly music but he was too sad to turn the channel.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
all you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

_Being with you  
Is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

Hearing that song made Derrick realize that he and Massie still had a chance to get back together!! He couldnt just let her go!! She was the best thing that ever happened to Derrick! Massie was the only girl that made him feel shy and he loved her for that. She always made him laugh and feel good about everything he did! And he never told her that _he_ _loved her_ after the numerous times she told him. He was too afraid of what would happen if he did. But now he's ready to tell her and actually mean it! Derrick turned his car around and drove to the mall. He had a couple of things to get.

* * *

Massie was leaving the mall with her multiple bags. She felt kinda good now that she shopped her butt off. She got in her car and drove back to her summer house. She couldnt wait to show the girls what she bought for them! But maybe she should stop at a restaurant before heading home.

When Massie finally a cute little cafe,she walked in to order a sandwich. While ordering,she heard someone giggle. The giggle sounded somewhat familar to Massie. She walked to the end of the counter and the giggling got louder and louder. Massie moved closer to the area where the tables were and the giggles got louder and louder. Could it be?? Massie peaked over a little to see and saw something she just could NAWT believe!!! Massie put her hand over her mouth so she wouldnt give herself away. Massie quickly walked over to get her food and walked out as fast as she could! Massie got into her car and drove away to her summer house. She couldnt wait to tell the girls what she saw.


	13. OMGX2

Alicia's room

2:40PM

Alicia was getting ready for her date with Josh! She was kinda excited to go out to dinner with him. But then Massie had called her downstairs with the rest of the PC for some major news. But since it wasnt anything that serious, Alicia could relax for the night.

Alicia was almost running out of time. She was curling her hair into those wavy curls she loved sooo much! (who doesnt? :P) She went to her cosmetic bag and put on her MAC makeup. Then she went to her closet and picked out her red Ralph Lauren FTBC fitted polo,black bling skinny jeans,YSl tribute mary jane shoe,and her Coach Penelope signature shantung shopper purse and Penelope signature shantung french wallet. (**if you want to see the outfit,go to this website: .com/going_shopping_with_pc/set?id=8632569)** Alicia took one last look in the mirror,approved herself,and walked downstairs.

* * *

"Why the hell didnt you tell us?!?"Massie yelled.

"Yea!! Did you not trust us to know?"Claire joined in.

"I just cant believe you didnt tell us!!!"Kristen joined in too.

"Im sorry!! I just didnt want you guys to find out yet!!"said the girl

"Dylan Marvil!! Why on earth didnt you tell us you were secretly dating Chris!?!"Massie giggled.

"I know!! Omg we're sooo happy for you!! How long have you two been going together!?"Claire smiled.

"Like a year ago. He came and apologized to me and i forgave him and we sorta did it......and here we are. We have been going on secret dates and everything."Dylan laughed with the PC.

"Oh Dyl,we're soooo happy for you!!"Alicia hugged Dylan.

"Aww! Thanks you guys so much!!"Dylan hugged them all. Just then they heard honking outside. The PC all ran over to the window.

"Um....why is Josh outside??"Massie asked

"And that's my cue!!"Alicia laughed.

"Omg!!! Alicia Rivera!! Are you going on a date....WITH JOSH?!?!"The PC all squeled.

"Sorta....i'll tell you the deets later. Peace,chykas!!!"Alicia gigled and walked outside.

* * *

Derrick had everything he needed for his event. He was ready to win the heart of Massie Block and he wasnt leaving without her. Derrick had everything set up and 10 minutes later,he called Massie.

* * *

Alicia was in the car talking to Josh.

"Wow. You still wear Ralph Lauren?"Alicia asked Josh.

"Yup. I never stopped. But i knew you would never stop."Josh smiled.

"Haha. You know me sooo well"Alicia giggled.

"Well you aren't dress correctly for this occasion,."Josh laughed.

"Oh im nawt??"Alicia smiled.

"No im serious you're not. But dont worry im not either"Josh said.

"So where are we going?"Alicia asked.

"Oh you'll see."Josh said. "Now i really want you to close your eyes."

"Okay then."Alicia said closing her eyes. After driving for about 5 extra minutes,they finally arrived at their destination.  
"Okay,im going to open the door for you but keep your eyes closed. K?"Josh said

"Okay"Alicia said. Josh stepped out from the driver side and onto the passenger side. He opened the door for Alicia. He put his hand over Alicia's eyes so she wouldnt open them. He escorted her to a white table on the reserved side of the beach. It was surrounded with trees so nobody could see which no papparazzi.

"Okay now your going to step up......exactly. Okay. Now im going to put this blind fold over your eyes and feed you."Josh said.

"Well okay. Where are we??"Alicia asked.

"Hey,no questions. Now open your mouth"Josh said. Alicia opened her mouth. Josh put a forkful of crab meat salad in her mouth.

"Hey,how did you know i loved crab meat salad??"Alicia giggled then started chewing.

"I kinda remember your mom telling me a while ago."Josh said. "Now hold on one minute"Josh added. Alicia just sat there until Josh kissed her. Alicia leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Josh's neck. Josh tickled Alicia's mouth and Alicia opened her mouth. Josh started massaging Alicia's tongue with his until Alicia pulled back.

"Was that my dessert??"Alicia giggled.

"Yup!"Josh laughed. Alicia continued to giggle. "But there is more to your dessert"Josh added.

"What more?"Alicia asked.

"Here let me show you. Wait..do you mind getting a little wet?"Josh asked.

"Hold on"Alicia said and took off her top and skinny jeans. "There."

"Thats a lot bettr"Josh smiled and took off his shirt and jeans too. Josh escorted Alicia too the water and stepped in before her. Alicia could feel the sand through her heels so she took them off. She carefully stepped into the water after Josh. Once she was in the water, Josh pulled the blind off Alicia's eyes. They just sat there and stared into each other's eyes until Alicia broke the silence.

"You really went all out for this,Josh"Alicia smiled.

"Well i always want the best for you. And here is something for you"Josh said dropping a sterling silver lockett necklace. Alicia grabbed it and opened it. Inside was a picture of Josh and Alicia when they were in high school. Alicia stared at the picture for a solid 5 minutes. Josh was looking down at Alicia until he heard sniffles. Alicia felt tears roll down her cheeks and she couldnt control them. Josh put his hand under Alicia chin,making Alicia look up.

"Why are you crying?"Josh whispered.

Alicia rubbed her nose then answered. "Look at this picture. We looked soo happy."Alicia answered.

"Yeah i know. But we can still be happy"Josh assured her. Tears started rolling down Alicia's cheeks even more. Josh suddenly hugged Alicia.

"Josh.........i would really like that"Alicia started sniffling again. Josh wiped Alicia's tears with his thumB then Alicia looked up at Josh and kissed him.

* * *

Derrick called Massie's phone and just his luck she answered.

"What do you want,Harrington?"Massie asked coldly.

"I want you to step outside....plz??"Derrick pleaded.

"Derrick,im so sick of your bullshit! I want to get out of this drama! You broke my heart twice and im nawt taking anoymore chances the third time."Massie said.

"Mass.....please trust me. Remember...third time the charm. And....i love you. And im not bullshitting this time. I honestly mean it"Derrick said. Massie thought about her pros and cons.....HOLY SHIT! DID DERRICK HARRINGTON JUST SAY HE LOVED HER?!?!?!

"Derrick?? Did you just s-s-say that you l-l-LOVED ME??"Massie stammered.

"Yes. I love my Block"Derrick laughed into the phone. "Now will you please step outside?? For me?? For _us_??"Derrick asked. Massie went to go check her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing her new Victoria's Secret PINK matching bra and panties under a purple tank top and short shorts. Massie quickly ran bare foot outside and saw Derrick standing outside with one single white rose in his hand. Massie ran up to him and hugged him. Derrick smiled and hugged her back. "I love you,Block....always and forever."Derrick whispered into Massie's ears. Massie smiled and started to cry. "You dont know how happy I am to finally hear you say that. I love you too,Derrick. And i always have and always will."Massie giggled.

"Well i planned this whole thing for you. Wanna go see??"Derrick smiled.

"Of course"Massie smiled. Derrick put his hands over Massie's eyes and walked her into his room. When Derrick removed his hands,Massie gasped. Derrick had white rose petals everywhere and on the bed there were rose petals that spelled "I love you,Block". Massie giggled to herself.

* * *

Josh and Alicia were making out in the water when Alicia felt something poking her underwater. Josh continued to kiss Alicia when she pulled away.

"Josh,can we go somewhere thats not out here in public.......or your car"Alicia giggled reading Josh's mind before he said anything.

"Sure. I also have this hotel room. Its pretty private."Josh smiled. They both grabbed their clothes and hopped in the car. When they arrived in the hotel,they went through the back door and quickly ran to Josh's room before anyone saw them. When they finally got to Josh's suite,they started to makeout.

* * *

**(here comes the...intimate part)**Derrick and Massie were making out on Derrick's bed. Derrick layed Massie on the bed while still kissing her. Derrick slowly lifted Massie's top off and Massie did the same. After about 5 more minutes of making out Derrick made his way to Massie's shorts and pulled them off then he tossed them on the floor. Massie pulled off Derrick's shorts and threw them on the other side of the room. Derrick worked his way down where he started to kiss Massie's jawline. Massie moaned a little. Derrick and Massie traded places where Massie was on top. Derrick sat up and unhooked Massie's bra then started to grab Massie's boobs. Massie arched her back as Derrick took more and more of her boobs into his mouth.

When Derrick was done,he started to kiss Massie again. While Massie was kissing Derrick's neck,Derrick quickly put on a condom. Then he slid off Massie's underwear. They switched places again with Massie on the bottom. Then Derrick shoved himself into Massie. Massie started to moan while grabbing Derrick's back. This moment was wayy too important for Derrick to take it fast,so he took his time. Massie started urging Derrick to go deeper and faster but he continued to go at a steady tempo.

"Ugh come on Derrick"Massie moaned. Derrick started to go even faster but still at a steady tempo. Massie moaned louder and louder everytime. "Harder,Derrick"Massie said again. Derrick went deeper and deeper,making Massie moan even more. Derrick started going even faster and deeper than before causing Massie to almost scream. Derrick went faster and faster and deeper deeper which made Massie scream. After 10 more minutes,Derrick collasped ontop of Massie.

"Massie...i love you so much"Derrick said.

"I love you too Derrick"Massie kissed Derrick.

"And to show you how much i love you,i went and bought yuo this necklace. I has "M&D 2gether 4ever" on it. And i think you might want this back"Derrick said handing Massie the ring she left Derrick when he cheated with Kori.

"Omg....Derrick...thank you soo much!! I will never take this off. I love you soo much"Massie giggled putting on her ring and necklace.

"I love you too...and i mean im all sweaty. Wanna take a shower with me?? Like we used to?"Derrick smiled.

"I would love that"Massie giggled and follwing Derrick into the bathroom.

**OMG! Arent you guys happy Massie and Derrick are togther again?? The next chapter will continue Alicia&Josh and i will start on Kristen and Kemp :D!!!!!**


	14. OMGX3and some continuation

Alicia's room

2:40PM

Alicia was getting ready for her date with Josh! She was kinda excited to go out to dinner with him. But then Massie had called her downstairs with the rest of the PC for some major news. But since it wasnt anything that serious, Alicia could relax for the night.

Alicia was almost running out of time. She was curling her hair into those wavy curls she loved sooo much! (who doesnt? :P) She went to her cosmetic bag and put on her MAC makeup. Then she went to her closet and picked out her red Ralph Lauren FTBC fitted polo,black bling skinny jeans,YSl tribute mary jane shoe,and her Coach Penelope signature shantung shopper purse and Penelope signature shantung french wallet. (**if you want to see the outfit,go to this website: .com/going_shopping_with_pc/set?id=8632569)** Alicia took one last look in the mirror,approved herself,and walked downstairs.

* * *

"Why the hell didnt you tell us?!?"Massie yelled.

"Yea!! Did you not trust us to know?"Claire joined in.

"I just cant believe you didnt tell us!!!"Kristen joined in too.

"Im sorry!! I just didnt want you guys to find out yet!!"said the girl

"Dylan Marvil!! Why on earth didnt you tell us you were secretly dating Chris!?!"Massie giggled.

"I know!! Omg we're sooo happy for you!! How long have you two been going together!?"Claire smiled.

"Like a year ago. He came and apologized to me and i forgave him and we sorta did it......and here we are. We have been going on secret dates and everything."Dylan laughed with the PC.

"Oh Dyl,we're soooo happy for you!!"Alicia hugged Dylan.

"Aww! Thanks you guys so much!!"Dylan hugged them all. Just then they heard honking outside. The PC all ran over to the window.

"Um....why is Josh outside??"Massie asked

"And that's my cue!!"Alicia laughed.

"Omg!!! Alicia Rivera!! Are you going on a date....WITH JOSH?!?!"The PC all squeled.

"Sorta....i'll tell you the deets later. Peace,chykas!!!"Alicia gigled and walked outside.

* * *

Derrick had everything he needed for his event. He was ready to win the heart of Massie Block and he wasnt leaving without her. Derrick had everything set up and 10 minutes later,he called Massie.

* * *

Alicia was in the car talking to Josh.

"Wow. You still wear Ralph Lauren?"Alicia asked Josh.

"Yup. I never stopped. But i knew you would never stop."Josh smiled.

"Haha. You know me sooo well"Alicia giggled.

"Well you aren't dress correctly for this occasion,."Josh laughed.

"Oh im nawt??"Alicia smiled.

"No im serious you're not. But dont worry im not either"Josh said.

"So where are we going?"Alicia asked.

"Oh you'll see."Josh said. "Now i really want you to close your eyes."

"Okay then."Alicia said closing her eyes. After driving for about 5 extra minutes,they finally arrived at their destination.  
"Okay,im going to open the door for you but keep your eyes closed. K?"Josh said

"Okay"Alicia said. Josh stepped out from the driver side and onto the passenger side. He opened the door for Alicia. He put his hand over Alicia's eyes so she wouldnt open them. He escorted her to a white table on the reserved side of the beach. It was surrounded with trees so nobody could see which no papparazzi.

"Okay now your going to step up......exactly. Okay. Now im going to put this blind fold over your eyes and feed you."Josh said.

"Well okay. Where are we??"Alicia asked.

"Hey,no questions. Now open your mouth"Josh said. Alicia opened her mouth. Josh put a forkful of crab meat salad in her mouth.

"Hey,how did you know i loved crab meat salad??"Alicia giggled then started chewing.

"I kinda remember your mom telling me a while ago."Josh said. "Now hold on one minute"Josh added. Alicia just sat there until Josh kissed her. Alicia leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Josh's neck. Josh tickled Alicia's mouth and Alicia opened her mouth. Josh started massaging Alicia's tongue with his until Alicia pulled back.

"Was that my dessert??"Alicia giggled.

"Yup!"Josh laughed. Alicia continued to giggle. "But there is more to your dessert"Josh added.

"What more?"Alicia asked.

"Here let me show you. Wait..do you mind getting a little wet?"Josh asked.

"Hold on"Alicia said and took off her top and skinny jeans. "There."

"Thats a lot bettr"Josh smiled and took off his shirt and jeans too. Josh escorted Alicia too the water and stepped in before her. Alicia could feel the sand through her heels so she took them off. She carefully stepped into the water after Josh. Once she was in the water, Josh pulled the blind off Alicia's eyes. They just sat there and stared into each other's eyes until Alicia broke the silence.

"You really went all out for this,Josh"Alicia smiled.

"Well i always want the best for you. And here is something for you"Josh said dropping a sterling silver lockett necklace. Alicia grabbed it and opened it. Inside was a picture of Josh and Alicia when they were in high school. Alicia stared at the picture for a solid 5 minutes. Josh was looking down at Alicia until he heard sniffles. Alicia felt tears roll down her cheeks and she couldnt control them. Josh put his hand under Alicia chin,making Alicia look up.

"Why are you crying?"Josh whispered.

Alicia rubbed her nose then answered. "Look at this picture. We looked soo happy."Alicia answered.

"Yeah i know. But we can still be happy"Josh assured her. Tears started rolling down Alicia's cheeks even more. Josh suddenly hugged Alicia.

"Josh.........i would really like that"Alicia started sniffling again. Josh wiped Alicia's tears with his thumB then Alicia looked up at Josh and kissed him.

* * *

Derrick called Massie's phone and just his luck she answered.

"What do you want,Harrington?"Massie asked coldly.

"I want you to step outside....plz??"Derrick pleaded.

"Derrick,im so sick of your bullshit! I want to get out of this drama! You broke my heart twice and im nawt taking anoymore chances the third time."Massie said.

"Mass.....please trust me. Remember...third time the charm. And....i love you. And im not bullshitting this time. I honestly mean it"Derrick said. Massie thought about her pros and cons.....HOLY SHIT! DID DERRICK HARRINGTON JUST SAY HE LOVED HER?!?!?!

"Derrick?? Did you just s-s-say that you l-l-LOVED ME??"Massie stammered.

"Yes. I love my Block"Derrick laughed into the phone. "Now will you please step outside?? For me?? For _us_??"Derrick asked. Massie went to go check her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing her new Victoria's Secret PINK matching bra and panties under a purple tank top and short shorts. Massie quickly ran bare foot outside and saw Derrick standing outside with one single white rose in his hand. Massie ran up to him and hugged him. Derrick smiled and hugged her back. "I love you,Block....always and forever."Derrick whispered into Massie's ears. Massie smiled and started to cry. "You dont know how happy I am to finally hear you say that. I love you too,Derrick. And i always have and always will."Massie giggled.

"Well i planned this whole thing for you. Wanna go see??"Derrick smiled.

"Of course"Massie smiled. Derrick put his hands over Massie's eyes and walked her into his room. When Derrick removed his hands,Massie gasped. Derrick had white rose petals everywhere and on the bed there were rose petals that spelled "I love you,Block". Massie giggled to herself.

* * *

Josh and Alicia were making out in the water when Alicia felt something poking her underwater. Josh continued to kiss Alicia when she pulled away.

"Josh,can we go somewhere thats not out here in public.......or your car"Alicia giggled reading Josh's mind before he said anything.

"Sure. I also have this hotel room. Its pretty private."Josh smiled. They both grabbed their clothes and hopped in the car. When they arrived in the hotel,they went through the back door and quickly ran to Josh's room before anyone saw them. When they finally got to Josh's suite,they started to makeout.

* * *

**(here comes the...intimate part)**Derrick and Massie were making out on Derrick's bed. Derrick layed Massie on the bed while still kissing her. Derrick slowly lifted Massie's top off and Massie did the same. After about 5 more minutes of making out Derrick made his way to Massie's shorts and pulled them off then he tossed them on the floor. Massie pulled off Derrick's shorts and threw them on the other side of the room. Derrick worked his way down where he started to kiss Massie's jawline. Massie moaned a little. Derrick and Massie traded places where Massie was on top. Derrick sat up and unhooked Massie's bra then started to grab Massie's boobs. Massie arched her back as Derrick took more and more of her boobs into his mouth.

When Derrick was done,he started to kiss Massie again. While Massie was kissing Derrick's neck,Derrick quickly put on a condom. Then he slid off Massie's underwear. They switched places again with Massie on the bottom. Then Derrick shoved himself into Massie. Massie started to moan while grabbing Derrick's back. This moment was wayy too important for Derrick to take it fast,so he took his time. Massie started urging Derrick to go deeper and faster but he continued to go at a steady tempo.

"Ugh come on Derrick"Massie moaned. Derrick started to go even faster but still at a steady tempo. Massie moaned louder and louder everytime. "Harder,Derrick"Massie said again. Derrick went deeper and deeper,making Massie moan even more. Derrick started going even faster and deeper than before causing Massie to almost scream. Derrick went faster and faster and deeper deeper which made Massie scream. After 10 more minutes,Derrick collasped ontop of Massie.

"Massie...i love you so much"Derrick said.

"I love you too Derrick"Massie kissed Derrick.

"And to show you how much i love you,i went and bought yuo this necklace. I has "M&D 2gether 4ever" on it. And i think you might want this back"Derrick said handing Massie the ring she left Derrick when he cheated with Kori.

"Omg....Derrick...thank you soo much!! I will never take this off. I love you soo much"Massie giggled putting on her ring and necklace.

"I love you too...and i mean im all sweaty. Wanna take a shower with me?? Like we used to?"Derrick smiled.

"I would love that"Massie giggled and follwing Derrick into the bathroom.

**OMG! Arent you guys happy Massie and Derrick are togther again?? The next chapter will continue Alicia&Josh and i will start on Kristen and Kemp :D!!!!!**


	15. More OMGs

**Josh and Alicia were making out in the water when Alicia felt something poking her underwater. Josh continued to kiss Alicia when she pulled away.**

**"Josh,can we go somewhere thats not out here in public.......or your car"Alicia giggled reading Josh's mind before he said anything.**

**"Sure. I also have this hotel room. Its pretty private."Josh smiled. They both grabbed their clothes and hopped in the car. When they arrived in the hotel,they went through the back door and quickly ran to Josh's room before anyone saw them. When they finally got to Josh's suite,they started to makeout**.

Josh worked his way down on Alicia(her earlobe to be exact) and whispered "I love you". Alicia smiled and said the same to Josh. Josh went lower to Alicia's neck and started to kiss her. Alicia started to moan alittle which made Josh go lower. Once Josh was at his favorite part,her boobs, he started to pull off Alicia's shirt. Alicia raised her arms so Josh could pull off her shirt. Josh started to tongue kiss Alicia again as he unhooked her bra from the back. Alicia slightly bit down on Josh's lip,making Josh smile. Josh continued to kiss Alicia while slightly pinching Alicia's nipple. Alicia started to moan again,making Josh go lower again. Josh kissed Alicia down her stomach and between her leg. Josh pulled Alicia's pink thong off and started to kiss her thighs.

"J-j-josh.......please"Alicia whispered.

"Come on,Leesh. I wanna take it slow"Josh said back."But i have missed you sooooo much"Josh said kissing Alicia's thigh,making Alicia moan. He thrust into her really hard. Alicia started to moan even louder and Josh started going even faster. Josh lowered his face and started to kiss Alicia. Alicia started sucking on Josh's lower lip,making him open his mouth,which he did. Soon both their tongues were intertwined. Josh started going deeper and faster at the same time. Alicia was soo close to screaming and Josh knew it so he started to lick and suck on her nipples. When Alicia was at that point she started to scream. Josh soon cut her off by kissing her. After about 15 more minutes,Alicia collasped on top of Josh. They were both sweating and panting. Josh leaned over and kissed Alicia down her neck.

"I love you soo much,Leesh."Josh said.

"I love you too,Josh"Alicia said back.

"Promise me you'll always love me no matter what."Josh said looking into Alicia's big brown eyes.

"I promise if you promise me too"Alicia giggled.

"I promise as long as you keep that necklace....and this ring"Josh said pulling out the ring Alicia left his years ago.

"Oh Josh!! I promise!"Alicia said hugging Josh tightly and tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Kristen was sitting in her room,watching tv. She was wearing Victoria's Secret PINK shorts and a tank top with tan uggs(even though its summer, they wear uggs around the house). Kristen was bored out of her mind. All she could think of was going outside in the pool,playing soccer, and that special night she had with Kemp. Kristen decided to go kick her soccer ball around alittle then go for a swim. She walked over to the closet and pulled out her pink soccer ball. She went out the back door and started to kick the ball around. After about 45 minutes of kicking the ball around, Kristen decided to go swimming now. She pulled off her tank top and shorts and heard a loud gasp. Kristen turned her head and saw Kemp looking at her.

"Hey..."Kemp said.

"Hi"Kristen answered.

"Um....can we talk??"Kemp asked her.

"Sure....."Kristen said. Kemp walked over to her and sat down on the grass beside her.

"So.....about the other day. Im really sorry"Kemp said looking into Kristen's aqua eyes.

"Why?? Do you regret it??"Kristen asked worried.

"NO!!! I would never. I just thought you were probably mad when you found out it was me. I mean...Kristen i love you deeply. And i only want you to be happy. I shouldnt have never taken advantage of you that way"Kemp said.

"Kemp i knew it was you the whole time. I know your kisses when i feel them. And if i didnt want to do it,i wouldnt have. But i did because i miss you so much and i love you too. I never stopped loving you. No matter what guy i was with,i was always thinking of you."Kristen smiled.

"Really?? I feel the same about you. That day you left...it broke my heart. You're the only girl that has truly made me feel this way. Im sick of those other girls because they dont know how to love me the way you do. They say they love me,but you were the only girl i ever loved."Kemp smiled back.

"Thank gawd. Well do you wanna go for a swim with me??"Kristen said pointing to the pool

"No. But i can show you what i want to do"Kemp said leaning in closer and kissing Kristen. Kristen deepened the kiss while Kemp picked her up and carried her inside to her room. He layed her on the bed,took off her swimsuit,and turned off the lights.

And the rest is a secret...........................................................................................

* * *

The next morning Alicia woke up to the sun shining in her face. She always loved that feeling. Alicia looked around and found herself laying on Josh's toned stomach. He had his arm on top of her body and they were tangled up in the sheets. Alicia started to trail her fingers up Josh's stomach up to his lips. When she got to his face she started to feel his jawline. He looked soo peaceful and hawt when he was asleep. Alicia started to feel alittle sticky and she tried her best to pull herself up without waking up Josh. When she was almost out of the bed,Josh woke up.

"Well good morning to you,beautiful"Josh smiled.

"Good morning"Alicia smiled.

"So where are you going?"Josh asked.

"To take a shower."Alicia giggled. Josh sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Mind if i join in??"Josh smiled.

"If you join in,then i'll never get clean,baby"Alicia smiled.

"Thats the whole point,honey."Josh said kissing Alicia on the lips.

"Oh you are sooo bad"Alicia said wrapping her arms around Josh's neck.

"You know it"Josh said kissing Alicia as they were walking to the bathroom.

* * *

Massie and Derrick were in the bed watching television. Derrick had his arms wrapped around Massie's body and Massie was leaning on Derrick's shoulder.

"So,do you want to do something tody??"Derrick asked.

"Sure. What do you want to do??"Massie asked.

"I dont really know. I can drop you off at home and you can get dressed......casually. And we can go out to brunch in like an hour. And i promise you i'll show up."Derrick laughed and held out his pinky finger. Massie started to laugh but shook his pinky finger anyways.

"You better. Or you wont get any of this"Massie said leaning in to kiss Derrick.

"Oh,then i'll make sure to show up"Derrick mumbled.

"Well do you mind if i borrow 1 of your tops?? I...i mean you ripped up my cute top"Massie giggled.

"Sure and i can take you shopping afterwards. Here. Take this one. It smells alot like me"Derrick laughed and handed Massie a white t-shirt with Derrick's last name on the back. Massie giggled,grabbed the shirt,and put it on. Derrick escorted Massie his vehicle and drove her home.

When Massie got to her door,Derrick kissed her goodbye and drove away. Massie walked quietly inside,making sure to not wake up the rest of the Clique.......if they were there.


	16. Do i have to continue to say omg?

Josh's (hotel)room

9AM

Alicia and Josh just finished taking their shower(mostly making out). Alicia wore one of Josh's top over her panties. Just then somebody knocked on the door. Josh went to the door and found a letter on the floor. Josh picked up the letter and read the address.

"Oh Leesh!!! These are the results of the DNA test."Josh said.

"Oh yay!! Do you want me to open it for you?? In case you're nervous..."Alicia said holding on to one of Josh's hands.

"Yeah......im kinda nervous. Im soo happy i have you with me"Josh smiled nervously. He handed the letter to Alicia and she tore the top with her perfectly manicured nails. She pulled out the letter and unfolded it.

"Dear , i would blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah......OMG!! JOSH,HEIDI IS YOURS! Just kidding,she isnt yours. Here look"Alicia said pointing to the paper. Josh looked at the paper and smiled. Josh just stood there the whole time.

"Josh??"Alicia asked. He still stood there.

"Josh?"Alicia said poking Josh.

"JOSH!!"Alicia screamed. Josh jumped a little and looked at Alicia.

"Do you know how happy i am,Leesh?? I dont have to spend hundreds of dollars on Heidi or Olivia's fake ass. Im sooo happy. I mean i love Heidi, but she isnt my child. And Olivia would be the last person i would want to have a baby with. Well....IM GOING TO GO TELL THAT BITCH THAT THE BABY ISNT MINE!!!!!!!!!! Wanna come??"Josh smiled.

Alicia started to giggle alittle. "Sure,i'll come. But only to see the look on her face"Alicia smiled. And they were on their way!

* * *

Massie was all ready to go to the mall with Derrick. She was soo excited to finally be his girlfriend again!! Before Derrick arrived(which would be in like 5-10 minutes),Massie decided to check her outfit one last time. She decided to go casual so she wore a Forever21 solid white tank top, Charlotte Russe casual vest,Seven7 whisker-wash boot cut jeans,Christian Louboutin Diaporama heels,Dolce&Gabbana Mode Femme sunglasses,a hello kitty necklace,ring,and earrings(to show a cute side of her). And she topped all that with Dior1-colour eyeshadow,Dior Dior Addict Ultra gloss,and Dior waterproof trinidad black crayon eyeliner. With that outfit she wore a black Louis Vuitton mahina XXL and her hair was long and wavy.(to see this outfit go to .com/shopping_dayz/set?id=4659176) Massie heard a knock on the door,so she quickly grabbed her iphone and ran downstairs. When she got to the door,she fluffed her hair and answered the door. When she opened the door,Derrick held out a single white rose in front of her.

"Good evening."Derrick said kissing Massie. "Are you ready to go?"Derrick asked.

"Yes i am and thank you for the rose"Massie smiled and grabbed Derrick's hand. Derrick escorted Massie out the door and into his car. And they were on their way to the mall.

"Wow,you look amazing!"Derrick said looking at Massie's outfit.

"Thank you.I kinda decided to go with this kinda casual look today. And you look amazing as usual"Massie smiled.

"Thank you. Now do you want to shop first or what?? Im not that used to this shopping thing"Derrick chuckled causing Massie to giggle.

"Well we can just skip the shopping part since i dont really want to go anyway. But we can go out to eat and probably see a movie or something"Massie said.

"Oh yes! That sounds awsome"Derrick said holding onto Massie's hand as he drove to a nice restaurant.

* * *

**(now for some cam and claire!!!!)**

Claire's POV  
Claire was in her room getting ready to have fun today. She was soo happy for the rest of the PC since they got back with their boyfriends. But she also wanted to get back with Cam. How she missed him so. Claire went into her closet and put on a Forever21 solid red top,Charlotte Russe double breasted vest, Dorothy Perkins black skinny jeans,Forever21 red belt,red all star converse,MAC electroflash eyeshadow,MAC nail lacquer, and MAC plush lash mascara,and she put her hair in a high ponytail(to see this outfit, go /casual_day/set?id=5050362) . Claire was sooo ready to go get Cam back! I get in my car and drive to Derrick's summerhouse. When i get there,I park my car and walk up to the door. Omg i cant believe im standing right here at this door about to confess my love for Cam! My palms are extremely sweaty no matter how many times i wipe them on my jeans. I slowly pick up my right hand and ring the doorbell. "Oh god plz let him be here"i chant over and over in my mind. Suddenly i hear footsteps and my hearbeat started to speed up. "What if he answers with Nikki by his side and he laughs in my face?!" i thought to myself. "I gotta get out of here!"I said in my mind walking back to my car. "Claire??"i hear someone say my name. But im too afraid to look back. I continue to walk,trying to pick up my pace but my legs are about to collaspe. Then i feel someone grab me by the shoulders and turn me around.

Cam's POV  
I was sitting in my bedroom staring at the ceiling and listening to how do you sleep(jesse mccartney) and bleeding love(leona lewis).Both these songs remind me of Claire and i want to get her back soo badly. I started twirling the topaz ring that Claire left me in my fingers. I remembered that night how heart broken i was when Claire was out of my life. Then I sat up and turned off the music. "Did someone just knock on the door?"I ask myself. But i just brush to feeling away and turn to music back on. I just sit there on the bed again but think i hear someone knock on the door again. This time i dont brush the feeling away. I walk downstairs and see this girl who i think looks like Claire. But maybe its someone who happened to get lost and needs directions. I open the door but see the blond figure walking away. She does look alot like Claire so i call her name but she continues to walk away. Now im certain it is Claire,so i call her name again. She still walks away but i go up and grab her by the shoulders. I turn her around and it is Claire! But she's crying. I say her name and she looks up at me with her navy blue eyes. "God i love looking into her eyes. I can just sit here and stare into them for hours and never get bored"I say in my mind. Then i hug her. First she seems suprised but she hugs me back.

Normal POV

"Cam"Claire said trying to catch her breath. "I cant breathe"

"Oh sorry."Cam said loosening his grip. "I cant believe you're here"Cam said smiling.

"Yea me neither. I came her t-t-t-totellyouthatiloveyou"Claire said quickly.

"....................................................i didnt understand a word you just said. But i want to tell you that i love you and i need you back in my life. You were the only girl i ever loved and the ONLY girl i will ever love. And i know you probably wont love me back but i just want you to know this"Cam said looking into Claire's eyes again. Then tears started to flow down Claire's cheeks. Cam started to wipe them away with his hands.

"Cam...i said i love you"Claire said pushing her overgrown bangs out of her eyes. "And im happy you love me too. Thats why i came here"

"Finally! And im really sorry for what i did to you in the past and i hope that you would give me another chance"Cam said.

"Of course i will!! I love you that much! And im sick of being to person who takes her time getting back with you. I want you now and i cant stand it any longer"Claire said kissing Cam


	17. Happiness!

Hawaii

Starbucks Coffee(Chris and Dylan)

5:50PM

"See baby,i told you that they would fall back in love again"Dylan said drinking her vanilla bean frap.

"Yeah you were right. Now we dont have to keep us a secret. And i was thinking that we should all go out to dinner tonight to celebrate all of us reuniting."Chris said smiling.

"Omg that would be awsome!! I can call the PC and you can call your boys and we can go get ready!!"Dylan said getting over excited.

"Yeah and i know the perfect place. I dont know the name exactly,but they serve great food."Chris said.

"Perfect"Dylan said leaning in to kiss Chris. Then she called the PC.

"Hello?"Massie answered.

"Hey hold on while i get Leesh"Dylan said.

"Okay."Massie said.

"Hola"Alicia giggled

"Hold on while i get Claire. and Mass is on"Dylan added.

"Hola Mass and okay"Alicia giggled again.

"Hey Leesh"Massie beamed.

"Hey!"Claire laughed. "Cam hold on"

"Omg ClaireBear. Mass and Leesh are on the phone too and hold on while i get Kris"Dylan smiled to herself.

"Oh hey guys"Claire blushed.

"Hey girl"Kristen answered.

"Hey Kris. Now that everyone is on,I can tell you guys the news"Dylan said getting over excited again.

"What news??"Alicia asked.

"Well.....me and Chris are in Starbucks now and he thought of a perfect plan!!"Dylan said.

"And it is..........."Massie said wanting to hear the news.

"He said we should all get together for dinner tonight! I think it will be fun to have all us back together with our boyfriends like we used to."Dylan said.

"Omg im soo there!! Uh.............i think i need to go shopping"Alicia said.

"Me too!! And ditto on the shopping,Leesh"Massie laughed.

"Me three!!!"Claire said.

"Me four!!"Kristen joined in.

"Okay girlies. Well how about we all meet up at Mass's house??"Dylan said

"Okay but i might run just a tad bit late. I have to do something with Josh"Alicia said.

"Yea and i just got back with Cam so can i be late with Leesh?? I just wanna spend like half an hour with him"Claire pleaded.

"Okay thats cool guys. Just come at the house by 6:15"Massie giggled

"Okay"they all said in unison and hung up

Dylan went back to drinking her vanilla bean frap.

"Dyl,you are amazing."Chris said looking into Dylan's eyes.

"Thank-you. And you are an amazing kisser"Dylan blushed. Then Chris leaned in,kissing Dylan on directly on the lips.

"You know i dont mind kissing you in public,but i wouldnt mind taking this in private."Dylan said getting up and throwing her empty cup away.

"Well let's get going!!"Chris said grabbing Dylan's hand and taking her to Derrick's summerhouse.

* * *

The Holiday Inn

Olivia's room

6:00PM

Alicia went with Josh to tell Olivia that Heidi wasnt his. He was soo excited to get Heidi off his hands and Olivia out of his life. But could you blame a guy?? Olivia was sooo stupid and she wanted to be like Alicia soo badly that it even hurt you to look at her. Josh found out what room Olivia was staying in and went upstairs to floor 5. When he finally found her room,he knocked loudly on the door. Nobody answered. Then he knocked again. You could hear someone in the background shushing a little girl. Then Olivia opened the door.

"Hey Joshie......................slut"Olivia sneered at Alicia.

"Olivia,I would like you to meet my **_GIRLFRIEND_**,Alicia. And i need to tell you something"Josh said.

"Hey bitch"Alica shot back.

"Sure Josh"Olivia said stepping out of the way so Josh could come in. When Josh and Alicia were inside,Heidi came running towards Alicia.

"Hey Alicia! Are you here to take me somewhere??"Heidi asked.

"No Heidi. You arent going anywhere with Alicia. Now go back into your room and play with your toys while me and your daddy talk"Olivia said. When Heidi ran back into her room, Olivia turned her attention back to Josh and Alicia.

"Well what is it??"Olivia asked getting annoyed.

"Well i wanted to come over here and tell you that Heidi isnt mine"Josh said.

"Josh you already told me that like a million times and you know she's yours."Olivia laughed.

"Well we took Heidi to the 'doctor' and go a DNA test"Alicia said.

"YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER TO GET A DNA TEST?!?! Bitch,you dont have control over my child!!"Olivia yelled at Alicia.

"Well you said i WAS the father. Well i wanted to check it out for myself,and Heidi isnt mine. And you WILL NOT yell at Alicia for something that wasnt her fault."Josh said.

"IM GOING TO SUE THE BOTH OF YOU!! I DIDNT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO TAKE MY DAUGHTER TO GET A DNA TEST!!!!!"Olivia said getting extremely angry.

"Yeah and i didnt give you permission to go and prostitute all night in Hawaii. I know about you and your friends fucking around all night. If i were you, i would give Heidi to her REAL father. Now we have to go"Josh said grabbing Alicia's hand and leaving.

"Wait Josh dont leave me"Olivia yelled as they were leaving. But it was wayy too late. Josh slammed the door in her face and left it there.

* * *

Claire and Cam were playing Guitar Hero III in Cam's room. They were trying to see who could get the highest score and so far Claire was winning. Cam kept trying to get Claire to mess up by tickling her but Claire was still winning.

"Okay ClaireBear i think you won"Cam said in defeat.

"Yay!! Now what do i win??"Claire said jumping in joy.

"You win a pair of hot lips"Cam said leaning in to kiss Claire.

"Oh thats the best gift i have had in forever"Claire cackled and kissed Cam. Cam flipped Claire over to where she was top of him. They started french kissing until Claire finally pulled away.

"Omg Cam,its 6:30!!!"Claire said getting up.

"Okay and????"Cam said

"We have a dinner to go to at 7:30 and i need to get ready"Claire said grabbing her shoes.

"Ugh fine!! I cant wait to see how you look when we go to dinner."Cam laughed.

"Oh i'll leave you speechless"Claire said walking towards the door. When she opened the door,she gave Cam a final goodbye kiss and left to get ready.

* * *

"Okay girls. Lets get ready. We meet in my room at.....7PM so i can overlook your outfits."Massie said ans she was walking to her room. A few seconds later you could hear water running everywhere and drawers opening and closing. Massie knew she had to make herself look drop dead gorgeous for Derrick tonight. But she felt soo excited since they were all going to meet up as couples again. It would be like high school all over again except the could do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted.

When Massie was done showering,she started to do her hair. She decided to go with straight hair. It would make her seem so much older than curls. When she was done straightening her hair,she went to her closet and picked out a gold dress. 15 minutes later,Massie and the rest of the PC were ready and gathering in Massie's room.

"1st off is Kristen: she's wearing a Dolce&Gabbana velvet mini dress, L.A.M.B Ladonna black patent heels,and her hair was in a side ponytail. She wore MAC plushglass light pink lipgloss, MAC double headed eyeliner,MAC mascara,MAC black eyeshadow,and MAC 'nightfall' nail lacquer. With this outfit,she's carrying a Juicy Couture Maggie Tote and a Pantech Matrix Pro. 10!!!"Massie said. (go to .com/kristen_gregory/set?id=9611191 to see the outfit)

"Thank-you!!"Kristen smiled.

"2nd is Dylan: she's wearing a BCBGMAXAZRIA seafoam chiffon beaded strapless dress,YSL tribute mary jane heels, MAC clear lipgloss, MAC plush lash mascara,MAC eye liner pencil, MAC mint green eyeshadow(to match her mint green dress),and MAC white nail lacquer. She had a black Louis Vuitton Mahina XXL purse and a blackberry curve. 10!!!!"Massie smiled. (go to .com/dylan_marvil/set?id=9594324 to see the outfit)

"Thank you,Mass"Dylan laughed and walked away.

"3rd is Claire: she's wearing a Unique-vintage black dress,Jimmy Choo bonnie studded suede heels,Dior Maximizer light pink gloss, Dior noir style eyeliner,Dior 'ultimeyes'mascara,Dior 5-colour designer smoky palette eyeshadow,and Christian Dior vernis black sequin nail this outfit,she's wearing Marc by Marc Jacobs Hobo patent leather bag and a AT&T Palm centro cell phone. Kuh-laire you look amazing!!10!!!!"Massie said. (go to .com/claire_lyons/set?id=9594282 to see the outfit)

"Thank you"Claire blushed.

"4th is Leesh: she's wearing a BCBGMAXAZRIA cream chiffon beaded top dress,Miu Miu black patent bow platforms,black onyx OPI nail polish, MAC black eyeshadow,MAC dazzleglass lipgloss,MAC mascara X,and MAC eye kohl eyeliner. With this outfit she's wearing a white Coach bag and an Apple iphone. Congrats Leesh,you're a 10!!!"Massie smiled.(go to .com/alicia_rivera/set?id=9594301 to see the outfit)

"Thank-you"Alicia giggled.

"Now me!! Im wearing a Moschino Ruffle-skirt dress,Miu Miu black heels,Dior Diorshow Unlimited Mascara,Dior Crayon waterproof eyeliner, Dior Addict Lip Polish Radiance Expert, Christian Dior Vernis long-wearing nail polish, Dior 5-colour one artistry palette, and Dior DiorBlush passion fruit blush. With this outift,im wearing a Chanel 'Ligne Cambon' evening handbag and AT&T cell phone."Massie said.(go to .com/massie_block/set?id=9594384)

"10!!!!!"the PC squeled.

"Okay girlies. Let's go!"Massie laughed and walked outide to her black Porsche.

**i know for some odd reason that this thing is messing up,so the website in front of the outfits is polyvore (with www. at the beginning and .com at the end) plz review my story!!!**


	18. Oh yeah!

Hawaii

The Hot Spot(restaurant)

7:40PM

"Dudes,you dont think they stood us up....do you??"Cam asked nervously.

"Nah. You know Claire,Massie,Alicia,Kristen,and Dylan. They always run "fashionably late"",Derrick said putting air quotes around fashionalbly late.

"Yeah,you're prbably right"Cam relaxed. Just then the PC walked in with smiles on their faces. The guys were too shocked to even say anything. The PC walked up to their boyfriends and grabbed their hands.

"Derrick??" Massie said rubbing his arm. He was still staring at her.

"Derrick??"Massie repeated herself 3 more times. Finally fed up Massie snapped her fingers in his face.

"Derrick!"Massie giggled. Derrick snapped out of his trans and blinked.

"Oh my god,Massie you look amazing!!"Derrick smiled and leaned down to kiss her until Massie put her hand between their lips,causing Derrick to look confused. Then Massie leaned forward to Derrick's ear and whispered: "You are going to have to wait until tonight to get some",which made Derrick grin like a silly chesire cat.

Alicia walked up to Josh and rubbed her hand across on his shoulder.

"Not bad,Hotz"Alicia giggled.

"You clean up pretty nice,Rivera"Josh smiled back.

Cam walked up to Claire and grabbed her by her waist.

"Cam..........not yet!"Claire swatted his hand away.

"Claire,i want you sooo much right now."Cam purred into her ears.

"Well you have to be a good boy or else"Claire whispered into his ears.

"Well here's hoping"Cam laughed.

"Well Dyl.........you look HOT!!"Chris said. Dylan started to blush as Chris approached her.

"Thanks babe. You look hott too!"Dylan blushed again.

"Well are you ready for tonight??"Chris said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yeah........."Dylan said.

"Hey Kris"Kemp said walking up to Kristen.

"Hey Kemp"Kristen smiled.

"Let's get this dinner over with because i have some "plans" for you"Kemp grinned.

"Oh dont worry about that 'cuz i have plans for you too"Kristen said back. Then the waiter called Chris' name for their table and escorted them to their table. All the couples sat in front of each other and ordered their drinks. Then they started talking.

"Well look at us! We're all back together again."Chris said.

"Yup. Looks like our plan worked!"Dylan laughed.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Well im happy you two came up with that plan"Claire smiled.

"Me too"Cam said.

"Well i think we're all happy that they came up with the idea. We all seem happier that we're back together."Massie smiled and looked at Derrick.

"Yup. Now let's order because im starving"Derrick said putting down his menu. Then the waiter came to the table and took their orders. The girls all ordered caesar salads and the guys ordered steaks.

"After these many years,you girls havent changed a bit"Kemp said noticing how they all ordered salads.

"Yeah well since we're models,we have to keep our bodies looking good"Kristen laughed.

"Oh well thats nice"Josh said staring at Alicia.

"Well im not going to just eat this salad. When im done with this salad,im going to order a red velvet cake,my favorite"Alicia smiled

"Of course you would say that. Oh and i want chocolate covered strawberries"Kristen laughed.

"Yeah and i want a pure chocolate cake"Massie joined in.

"And i want a piece of pie!"Claire giggled.

"And i want-"Dylan started but Chris cut her off.

"Okay i think we should finish our dinner first then eat dessert."Chris said. They continued to chat about high school and all the fun they had in high school. Finally they ordered dessert. Everybody ordred what they wanted but Chris suprised Dylan with a dessert.

"Why couldnt i order my favorite dessert??"Dylan asked Chris.

"Because there's a really great dessert i want you to try"Chris said looking around. Finally when their desserts came,the girls started eating like crazy. Chris ordered Dylan a flambay. She started eating it until she felt something hard. She poked it again and again until finally she dug into the flambay. She pulled out a circular object covered in creamy flambay and looked at it.

"Why dont you let me get that for you"Chris said grabbing the circular object. He took it into his hands and wiped it on his dinner napkin. Dylan continued to eat her flambay until Chris got down on one knee.

"May i have every last one of your attentions??"Chris said to the people at the table. Dylan just looked down at Chris.

Chris cleared his throat. "Dylan Marvil, will you marry me??"Chris asked with a huge smile on his face. Tears started to well up in every girl's eye at the table. Dylan wiped a tear from her cheek and cleared her throat.

"EHMAGAWD!! YES!!!!!!!!!"Dylan said. Chris took the 20k diamond ring and put it on Dylan's finger then he got up and kissed her. When they broke apart, all you could hear was sniffling noses and the sound of dabbing eyes. Then Dylan and Chris turned their attention to their friends.

"Uh.........Derrick?? You're crying too??"Dylan giggled.

"No!! My.....I...uh...had something in my contact. I cant get it out!"Derrick shot back causing everybody to laugh. Then the PC ran towards Dylan.

"OMG DYLAN!!!"The Pretty Committee members said while hugging Dylan.

"This has got to be the best night since we've gotten to Hawaii!! Omg i cannot believe you're engaged now! Im sooo happy for you!! We have to celebrate right now! All of us!"Alicia squeled.

"Totally!! Let's hurry up and pay the bill!! Omg Chris you are amazing!! I knew you and Dyl would someday marry each other!!"Claire giggled.

"I know!!! We need to get to like the nearest club and party our asses off!!!"Massie laughed

"OH. MY. GOSH!!! Look at the size of that ring!!!!!! Chris, come here!"Kristen said walking over to Chris and giving him a hug.

"Well the bill has been paid. So if you girls would like to continue your Scream-fest,we can go to Club Volcano now."Derrick said. And off they went to CLub Volcano!!

**sorry it took me sooo long to make this chapter. i went to Boston,MA for 10 days and i finally got to finish this chapter. hope you like it!!**


	19. At the Club and then some

**sorry it took me sooo long to make this chapter. i went to Boston,MA for 10 days and i finally got to finish this chapter. hope you like it!!**

Hawaii

The Rave(club)

9:30PM

"Let's toast to the to-be-married couple!!"Claire said over the loud music. They all raised their drinks and toasted to Chris and Dylan's engagement.

"Dylan,i cannot believe you're going to be married!!! Im sooo extremely happy for you. I think i might just cry tonight!!"Kristen said.

"Us too!!"Claire, Alicia, and Massie agreed with Kristen.

"Awww thanks you guys!! Oh crap! I have got to go call my mom right quick to tell my mom that im engaged. Brbb(be right back bitches :P)"Dylan said and walked outside. She pulled her cellphone out and dialed her mom.

**_"Hello? Dyl pickles??"Merri Lee answered._**

**_"Hey mom!"Dylan said over-excited._**

**_"Dylan Marvil,i cannot believe you havent even called me to tell me how you were in Hawaii!!"Merri Lee said a little ticked off._**

**_"I know mom and im sorry but i have some ah-mazing news!!"Dylan squeled. Just then Chris stepped outside with Dylan and put his arm around her shoulder._**

**_"Who is that??"Chris mouthed to Dylan. She mouthed back mother and smiled. Then he mouthed to put her on speaker phone and that she did._**

**_"What is your 'ah-mazing',Dyl pickles??"Merri Lee asked._**

**_"IM ENGAGED!!"Dylan squeled. She was sooo happy to tell her mom she was engaged that she started to sound like Alicia alittle._**

**_"Omg Dylan!! To who?!?"Merri Lee asked._**

**_"Chris of course!!! He's here right now with me!"Dylan motioned for Chris to say something._**

**_"Hey . Well i finally engaged to her."Chris smiled and grabbed Dylan's hand._**

**_"Chris,you are amazing!! Awww i cant wait to see my little Dyl Pickles walking down the aisle in an amazing white dress, getting married!!! When is the wedding?? Does the press know yet??"Merri Lee asked._**

**_"Well we were planning on planning the wedding when we get back and no the press doesnt know....well yet."Dylan giggled._**

**_"Awww!! Well call me when you get back home!! I have to tell the other girls' mothers!! Well you two go ahead and enjoy your night. See you two soon!"Merri Lee said._**

**_"Bye mom! I love you"Dylan said._**

**_"Bye "Chris said._**

**_"Oh Chris,call me mom now. and i love the two of you!! Omg my daugher is ENGAGED!! Omg im going to go cry now. Good Night!!"Merri Lee hung up._**

"Well she seemed happy."Dylan smiled and squeezed Chris's hand a little.

"Well i know im happy. Im going to marry the most beautiful girl in the world. Who wouldnt be happy??"Chris smiled and kissed Dylan. She kissed him back and before you knew it, they were standing outside the club making out.

"Uh..Chris, why dont we continue to celebrate? Then we can celebrate on our own tonight..........."Dylan smiled.

"Well i like the sound of that. Let's go"Chris said letting Dylan walk in front of him.


End file.
